<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiso talks (and wishes he wouldn't) by Choyniel, KillTheActor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647618">Tiso talks (and wishes he wouldn't)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choyniel/pseuds/Choyniel'>Choyniel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheActor/pseuds/KillTheActor'>KillTheActor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He never meant to stay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cooking Lessons, Crying, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Ray: In this house we hurt Tiso, Suicidal Ideation, Truth Spells, but it's fine cause he gets a five minute break in the middle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choyniel/pseuds/Choyniel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheActor/pseuds/KillTheActor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiso kept to himself. No one had really ever noticed. Sure, he might’ve dodged a question or two, and changed the subject a few times too many, but it was never out of character, so no one gave it a second thought. He was fun, sassy, and helpful, and that’s all there was to him.</p><p>That is, until he started spilling the secrets of his past himself. Very unwillingly, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloth &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight), Hornet &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; Tiso, The Knight &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He never meant to stay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grave Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This started in a discord server as the idea "Tiso gets hit with a truth spell and talks about his trauma"<br/>It quickly spiraled into a 3,000 word outline and now we're here.<br/>Thanks to Dooblebugs on tumblr and Clouded_with_l0ve on ao3 (same person) for being pur incredible beta. Any mistakes or typos are ours and not their fault.<br/>No set upload schedule right now.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy hurt/comfort because there is going to be a lot of it.<br/>You guys can call me Ray (KillTheActor), and my partner in crime is choyniel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this is where you've brought me, Pale Thing? It's rather… <i> dull. </i> I mean, come on! Look at these!” Tiso kicked a rock in passing. “Was<i> that </i> the grave of a warrior too? These are all just a bunch of stones with names carved into them!" Tiso complained, gesturing at said stones, "Where's the Honor? The Glory? You can't even tell how they died!"</p><p>Ghost sighed, shaking their head at their friend's antics. They had no idea why Tiso was complaining so much. These people shouldn’t even matter to him, they were dead for crying out loud!</p><p>'There isn't supposed to be honor or glory Tiso, no one wants to be reminded of how someone died every time they see their name. It’s called the Resting Grounds for a reason', signed Ghost, exasperated. They signed ‘Resting Grounds’ slowly for emphasis, 'Why did you even ask to come along if you were just going to complain the whole time?'</p><p>"I heard about the spirits of the dead that reside here, and the rumors that some of them are willing to fight." Tiso replied, "I wanted to test my might against the warriors of old, and see how tactics have changed since their times."</p><p>Ghost blinked up at him, surprised.</p><p>"I also wanted to prove that I am a better fighter than even the dead."</p><p>There it was.</p><p>Ghost shook their head and turned back to the path. </p><p>Rising before them were a number of platforms to different areas of the graveyard, with the Seer’s home sitting on the very top to the left. </p><p>Ghost began hopping up the ledges, clinging to the sides and leaping higher, stopping every so often to make sure Tiso was keeping up. Sure, he was annoying, but they weren’t about to ditch him in a graveyard.</p><p>They were visiting Seer to let her check their essence collection. They’d been hard at work, freeing warriors from their dreams, and had just recently freed their Lost Kin. It had been a bittersweet encounter, but Ghost saw clarity in their eyes before their spirit ascended, and that was enough to reassure them about their choice.</p><p>When they’d both reached the top, Ghost pushed back the curtain to the Seer’s tent and walked in, Tiso following after them. He paused upon seeing the Seer.</p><p>“Erm, Pale Thing.” Ghost looked up at him. “This looks boring. I’m going to wait outside, tell me when we’re going to go somewhere more exciting.”</p><p>Ghost nodded and continued padding toward the Seer, listening to Tiso’s footsteps grow quieter. </p><p>The Seer beckoned them closer, and Ghost plopped the talisman into her outstretched hands.</p><p>“Ah, so you’ve collected 2000 essence. You are progressing remarkably well, and quite quickly at that,” She crooned. ”I admire your efforts Wielder, but I do wonder if it’s even possible to free every warrior from their dream.”</p><p>Ghost bowed their head thoughtfully. The two sat in comfortable silence, the Seer not having dismissed Ghost yet.</p><p>“That one you brought with you, Wielder,” she started, breaking the silence. <i> Tiso? </i> Ghost wondered. They tilted their head in silent questioning. </p><p>“He’s endured much strife, has he not? It brings me much peace knowing that he has you with him.” </p><p>Ghost stared at the Seer in confusion. Did Tiso have a hard past? They didn’t know. The more they thought about it, the more they realized they didn’t know anything about Tiso’s past, other than he was from outside of Hallownest.</p><p>Seer took note of their silence and spoke with a contemplative hum.</p><p>“He has not revealed his struggles to you, hmm? Interesting..." She sat silently for a few moments, as if contemplating something. Then, she seemed to have come to a decision and raised her hands.</p><p>The Seer emitted a high-pitched hum that gradually lowered to a barely audible sound. Essence floated off her in excess, rising above their heads and disappearing once it reached the top of the tent. Then she lowered her arms, and raised her eyes to Ghost’s once more. </p><p>“Well!” She exclaimed. Her voice held less energy than before but she sounded cheery. “I’m sure the lad will find someone to confide in soon. Keep up your tireless work!” And with that, Ghost stood and exited the tent.</p><p>"There you are, Pale Thing. What took you so long?" </p><p>Ghost glanced up at their friend, noting the essence that appeared to be fading from around him, before shrugging and moving to head back down. Tiso grumbled at the lackluster response, but followed after Ghost anyways. Once the two of them reached the bottom Ghost noticed that Tiso had stopped several paces behind them.</p><p>'Are you alright?' They questioned, concern evident in their movements. Tiso didn't respond. He was staring upward, back in the direction of the Seer’s tent. He seemed lost in thought, eyes unfocused and glassy. </p><p>Ghost walked up to him and tapped his arm. Tiso seemed to startle, the vacant look leaving his eyes before shooting a confused glance at Ghost. They restated their question, and Tiso seemed to come back to himself.</p><p>"What? Oh, yeah, I'm- I'm fine" He said, trailing off halfway through the sentence. Ghost wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but they dismissed his behavior as him being new to the area. They shrugged and continued down the path, Tiso in tow, albeit slower than before. They were a little bothered by their friend’s behavior, but it didn't seem too serious so they let it be.</p><p>Once the pair reached Dirtmouth, they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Tiso went to wherever his home base was, and Ghost went back to the house that they shared with their siblings. When they entered, they waved at Hollow, who was in the kitchen making dinner, and went up to their room. </p><p>That night, when all was still and quiet, Ghost couldn't help but think back on how Tiso had been acting earlier. They wondered if something was wrong with him, but they brushed it off. It could wait till another time.<br/>
______________________________________________________________</p><p>Tiso groaned loudly. Hornet, at his side, sent him a dirty look. It felt like the new path they had been on was taking forever. Neither bug hadn’t seen anything to hunt in at least a half hour, and he was starting to think that this new path Hornet had supposedly scoped out was a waste of time. He trusted her judgement, but today her hunch seemed to have fallen flat. </p><p>The trek through Greenpath was one he normally would have enjoyed, were he hunting by himself. Even hunting with Hornet, whom he knew was also a skilled hunter, would’ve been more entertaining than this. But the forest seemed to sense her annoyance with him, and every bug in the vicinity had cleared from their path. </p><p>“I told you: exploring a new path would be beneficial for us because it allows the other one to replenish its population! There’ll be more to hunt if we give it some time!” She snapped, exasperation clear in her tone. They had been bickering for the last 10 minutes.</p><p>“But there’s nothing here!” Tiso exclaimed. He gestured to their surroundings, which were quiet besides the low bubbling of the acid below them. </p><p>“Would you shut up?!” Hornet barked back angrily. “Your loud complaints are probably scaring them away, idiot!”</p><p>“Yeah,” he scoffed. “If there was anything here to begin with!” He said, raising his voice. They both waited in silence for the telltale rustling of a bug to come fleeing from the noise, and it came as a small shrub stumbled into their path.</p><p>Hornet made quick work of it, needle already on hand at the sound of movement. The mosscreep fell to its side, shedding its leaves, effectively impaled and dead.</p><p>“Nice!” Tiso complimented, and jogged over to where Hornet knelt over the bug’s body to reclaim her needle. “Bet you’re glad I was being loud now.” He smirked, reaching for the bug’s carcass.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re so annoying.” Hornet growled, smacking his hand away. “I don’t know why Ghost likes you so much, you’re so hard to get along with.”</p><p>"Psh, it's 'cause they see me for what I am: a true warrior! I'm just acting like my reputation demands, so of course they like me!" He praised, or at least, that’s what he thought he was going to say. What really came out was:</p><p>“Yeah, me either. I didn’t really make the best first impression when we met outside the well. I wasn’t very friendly when we met after that either.” He slapped a hand over his mouth before it could continue on without him.</p><p>Tiso and Hornet looked at each other in shocked silence. Neither had expected any of what he had just said, least of all Tiso!</p><p>“....what the hell? What did you just say?” Hornet said, breaking the awkward and confused silence that had overtaken them.</p><p>"I said that I have no idea why they like me when I was such a dick to them and I really don't deserve their kindness and what the fuck is going on." He exclaimed, babbling at a rapid pace before re-covering his mouth. The two shared a confused and panicked glance before Tiso suddenly turned tail and bolted back in the direction they came. Hornet was frozen for a moment, before she came to her senses and gave chase.</p><p>"Tiso come back!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burning That Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! We're back with a new chapter!<br/>Thank you guys so much for all of your comments on last chapter, they were great! &lt;3<br/>Anyway, hope you guys are ready for some more of us hitting Tiso with the angst bat.<br/>Thanks again to Mons, our wonderful beta!<br/>Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!<br/>(tw for Tiso having a panic attack)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <i>What the hell was happening to me? </i> Tiso thought as he ran away from Hornet. He had no idea why he had said that. <i> God you're such an idiot! </i> he berated himself, nearly tripping over a stone as he sprinted as quickly as he could back to dirtmouth. </p><p>
  
</p><p> <i> There! </i> </p><p>He could see the hole in the ceiling, and he got another burst of adrenaline as he climbed up the chain. He leapt out of the well and turned to run into town, when he suddenly collided with a sturdy wall and nearly fell over, before something grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Woah! What’s the ru- Hey, are you okay?!"</p><p>Cloth. <i> Shit. </i>He needed to leave now. </p><p> <i> "I'm fine, just let me go" </i> he tried to say. But what came out instead was:</p><p>"No, I accidentally told Hornet about some of my self-esteem iss-" he said, before managing to free a hand and slap it over his mouth, although muffled noises could still be heard. Cloth froze, her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening. They were both still for a moment before a call of "Tiso!" could be heard coming from within Hallownest.</p><p>This spurred Tiso back into action, and he managed to free himself before running again, but Cloth grabbed after him, managing to snag his shield. It dropped to the ground with a resounding clatter, and Tiso stopped, ice filling his veins.</p><p>"My- my shield!” He sputtered, panic raising in his throat. “I- I need my-" </p><p>He made to retrieve it, but the sight of Hornet hitting the ground outside the well made him recoil and change his mind, turning and running away.<br/>
_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> <i> FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK- </i> </p><p>Tiso sprinted blindly through Dirtmouth, barely dodging houses and avoiding into a few light posts.</p><p>His mind raced between thoughts and scenarios and excuses and reasons that he could give to anyone who asked, none of which he could remember after they were gone. His brain was a jumbled mess of panic and he couldn’t see where he was going-</p><p>Tiso’s foot suddenly caught on a rock and he stumbled, hitting the ground harshly. The scraping of his hands and chest doing little to lessen the impact of his head hitting the floor. He stood quickly, eyes unsteadily flitting around the area, looking for any signs of Cloth or Hornet. </p><p>He heard the heavy footfalls of Cloth approaching, and, with a burst of adrenaline, sprinted behind a building. His heart hammered in his chest, and he could feel his breath becoming more rapid and increasingly unsteady. His back against the building, he could feel his shell shaking heavily. </p><p>Tiso shut his eyes tightly, balling his hands into fists. He willed his breath and body to steady, but they were not under his control. His mind and thoughts phased in and out of comprehension, the sound of his heartbeat drowning out anything coherent.</p><p>Leaning off the wall, Tiso dashed around the house and picked a random direction to run to. He didn’t get very far before-</p><p>Tiso slammed into someone else, this time with the both of them falling over. </p><p>“Wh- Tiso? Why were y- Woah, hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” said a familiar voice. </p><p>
  
</p><p> <i> Not again- ! </i> </p><p>Tiso opened his eyes, meeting Quirrel’s own worried ones. Fear rose in his throat again, remembering how he’d answered the previous questions.</p><p>This time however, no answer came from his mouth. Tiso’s brain was swimming, what with the adrenaline and panic now combined with him trying to make excuses, all while the truth tried to force itself into the forefront of his mind. </p><p>“I- Hor- Hornet and- um, I- I can’t- m- my shield! I lo- I lost my.. um-” Tiso babbled. His thoughts too scrambled to form coherent thoughts, all he could do was blurt out whatever came to mind. </p><p>Quirrel’s worried look intensified and he leaned closer to Tiso, who flinched and leaned back in response.</p><p>Quirrel moved back slightly in response, and then slowly reached out and grabbed Tiso's hands. </p><p>"Wh- what are you…?" Tiso stuttered, surprised at the movement. He was still trembling, and his mental state was spiraling at a rather rapid pace.</p><p>"Try to match my breaths.” said Quirrel, in a calm and even tone. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then released it. Tiso managed to hear the instruction over the roaring in his ears, and attempted to follow it, albeit shakily.</p><p>"That's good, just keep following along.” praised Quirrel quietly, continuing his breathing. Tiso's breath stuttered but eventually, it began to even out as his panic subsided slightly.</p><p>"There we go. Now, what's wrong?" questioned Quirrel.</p><p>Tiso froze, panic running through his body again as his mouth opened without his permission.</p><p>"I told Hornet that I don't deserve the kindness Ghost has given me, and then I told Cloth that I told Hornet and now Cloth has my shield<i> and I can't stop talking when I’m asked something." </i>Tiso said, having given up on stopping himself by this point. Quirrel blinked, caught off guard by the rush of information coming from the ant in front of him. </p><p>"Oh dear, wait, Tiso-" Quirrel said, seeing that Tiso was spiraling back down into panic again. Tiso's eyes went vacant as his mind ran with thoughts of what might happen. His throat felt like it was closing up, and it was getting harder to breathe. His breath came out as small, rasping gasps for air. Through the fog, he felt a pressure on his wrists, and a muffled voice.</p><p>“Hey, Tiso, hey, listen to me for a second, okay?” </p><p>Tiso raised his head, meeting Quirrel's eyes, yet not quite seeing them. He tried to pull his hands back to curl in on himself, but Quirrel kept a firm grip on him. It was almost comforting to be held so tightly.</p><p>“Listen,” Quirrel said, speaking softly so as not to startle Tiso. “I want you to look around, alright? I want you to look around us and tell me five things that you can see. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Tiso took a moment, swallowing back some of his wheezing so he could raise his head more and look around. The first glances were, out of instinct or panic, spent looking for Cloth or Hornet. When he realized he could not find them, he hesitantly met Quirrel’s eyes again. Quirrel stared at him silently, patiently waiting for a response. Tiso looked around once more before responding.</p><p>“Um... the uh- the stag station… and, um… you...?” He said, the hiccuping making it hard to talk. </p><p>“Yes, good,” said Quirrel. “Can you find 3 other things for me?”</p><p>“The… the bench, and, uh, Sly’s shop, and that, um… that lamp post.” He said.</p><p>“Hmm, yes, you did well, Tiso. Now, can you tell me four things you can touch?” Quirrel asked, gently trying to distract Tiso from his previous panic. </p><p>Tiso, now a bit more conscious, focused on his hands.</p><p>“Your hands,” he said, slowly lifting one from Quirrel’s grasp. Quirrel allowed that one to travel down to the floor.</p><p>“The- the dirt,” Tiso murmured. His hand rose. “My hood, and…” He reached out. “Your bandana.” He laid a hand on his head before letting it slide off, only for Quirrel to catch it as it fell. Quirrel smiled at him. </p><p>“Good job, now how about 3 things you can smell?” He said.</p><p>Tiso looked around again, trying to pick up a scent. There were none. He couldn’t smell anything, whether it was smothered by his hood or there was truly nothing in the air.</p><p>Tiso felt his breathing, which had begun to slow, start to pick up again. He couldn’t find anything, he couldn’t smell anything at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p> <i> What am I going to tell Quirrel? I can’t smell anything, don’t have an answer, but I need three answers!! Fuck, can’t think of anything! What’s he gonna say? Is he gonna be disappointed? I need to go I need t- </i> </p><p>Just as Tiso began pulling his hands out of Quirrel’s again, Quirrel readjusted his grip a little tighter and spoke to catch his attention.</p><p>“Hey, hey! It’s okay, there’s not many smells in this area. The air is clean up here, so we can skip that one.” He soothed, rubbing circles on Tiso’s hands in his own. “Can you tell me two things you can hear?”</p><p>Tiso’s eyes slid shut, and he tried to push down the muddied remnants of his psyche to focus on the ambience around them.</p><p>“The… stag. Underground. He’s, uh, leaving the station.” He muttered, the words connecting with the image he conjured of the sound. </p><p>“And, um…” he leaned a bit in the direction of another sound. He felt the pain in his chest shift slightly with the movement.</p><p>“The mapmaker, and... his wife.” He opened his eyes to stare at Quirrel’s appreciative gaze, beginning to fully recognize the person in front of him for the first time in that encounter.</p><p>“You’re doing great, Tiso. One last thing: what’s one thing that you can taste?”</p><p>Tiso ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, a slightly fuzzy memory of him tripping surfacing in his mind.</p><p>“...blood.” He said. His breathing had calmed slightly, enough for him to stop wheezing. Quirrel smiled proudly at him.</p><p>“You did amazing, my friend. I hope you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, thanks for that.” </p><p>“Of course.” Quirrel kept his questions unspoken for now, seeing how distraught his first one had made the ant. </p><p>Tiso lifted a hand to rub his face, only to grimace when it came back soaked in sweat.</p><p>“You’ve, ah, always been good at that. The, y’know, ‘calming people down, helping them feel better’ thing.” He met Quirrel’s eyes again, which were staring at him quizzically. “...what?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “I was just thinking that that’s the first time you’ve complimented me.”</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment longer, watching tension ebb from Tiso’s form little by little. The calm was interrupted, however, when they heard two pairs of footsteps, one heavy, one light, moving quickly towards their position.</p><p>"Tiso!" Called Hornet, turning the corner to where the two sat. Cloth skidded around the corner behind her, and they both rushed over to Tiso and Quirrel.</p><p>Quirrel looked at Tiso, who was looking up at them with stark apprehension. The two standing over him made him curl into himself again, replacing and reinforcing the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>“Hahaha… hey, guys….”</p><p>"Tiso, what the<i> hell </i>was that?!" cried Hornet, oblivious to the discomfort she was causing him.</p><p>"I… I have no idea." stammered Tiso, shrinking further into himself. Quirrel, seeing how uneasy Tiso was, stepped in.</p><p>"Hornet, please back off a little." said Quirrel, glancing over at Tiso meaningfully. Hornet and Cloth followed his gaze, seeing how Tiso appeared to be trying to<i> hide </i>from them, sitting in a ball, not meeting their eyes.</p><p>"Oh… yeah- yeah, sorry." said Hornet, shoulders curling inwards slightly. The four of them stayed there for a few seconds, before Cloth broke the tense atmosphere that had swallowed them. She laid a gentle hand on Tiso’s shoulder and he raised his head, gazing at her with nervous eyes.</p><p>"Let's get you home, alright?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mistakes Are Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! I know we just posted yesterday, but this chapter became too big to post all in one go (and it's still not done lmao), and there was a good spot to split it, so we decided to give you guys an early chapter! Here's where the angst starts to 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 ramp up, so I hope you guys are ready for that. ;) Anyways, enjoy the chapter you guys!<br/>And thanks, as always, to out wonderful beta Mons!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hornet closed the door as the group filed into her and her siblings’ home. It was closest to where they’d found Tiso, and, since he didn’t have a house of his own (when prompted where he lived, he grumbled that he’s been living in a nearby cave, something they all agreed to address later), they’d decided to bring him here. They entered the living room, waving to Hollow in the kitchen as they passed, and Tiso flopped down on the sofa, letting out a sigh.</p><p>Cloth spoke first. "Okay, so what exactly happened?" </p><p>"Like I’ve been<i> saying </i>, I. Don't. Know.” Tiso growled through gritted teeth, thoroughly annoyed with his situation. “All I know is that Hornet asked me a question, I said something I didn't mean to, and then it kept happening whenever someone else asked me anything." </p><p>Quirrel thought for a moment, back to when he ran into Tiso.<i> If my hunch is right, then… </i>He turned to the group.</p><p>“I have a hypothesis I’d like to test out.” He said before turning fully to face the ant on the couch.</p><p>"Tiso, what do you think of Ghost?”</p><p>Tiso tried to stay silent, but he failed.</p><p>"I think they're incredible, they saved my life and I can never thank them enough for it. I love them like a younger sibling." He blushed furiously, burying his head in his hands. There was a collective <i> Awww </i> from everyone else in the room.</p><p>"Okay, so,” Quirrel started, still snickering. “I think you've been cursed.” The joyful atmosphere was effectively shattered as everyone’s heads snapped towards Quirrel.</p><p>Tiso stood up in terror.<i> "What!?" </i> He shouted, scared of what that could mean. His mind raced with the possibilities of what the curse was, who could have cursed him, and why. Sure he was kind of a jerk sometimes, but did anything he did warrant cursing him?? He… couldn’t be sure.</p><p>Hornet faced Quirrel, distress evident in her voice. "What does<i> that </i>mean?!" </p><p>"Oh dear,” Quirrel floundered, seeing how panicked everyone was becoming. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong- I believe it is only a minor truth spell."</p><p>"Explain!" ordered Tiso frantically.</p><p>"Alright, relax, it's fine." Quirrel lightly pushed him back onto the couch, attempting to calm him down. "What I mean is that I believe Tiso has been afflicted by a spell, one which forces him to tell the truth whenever he is asked a question." he explained to the room.</p><p>Cloth put a hand to her chin. "So that means that anything we ask him, he has to answer truthfully?" She asked.</p><p>Quirrel nodded. "Yes, I believe so." This relaxed Cloth and Hornet, but Tiso went rigid, blood draining from his face. </p><p> <i> Oh my god that means they can find out about me. They can't they'll hate me and I don't want to be- </i> </p><p>"-so!" </p><p>Tiso was jolted from his frantic mind to the sound of Quirrel calling for him. He glanced around and noticed that he was getting concerned looks, so pushed down his building anxiety and he straightened up, putting on his mask of false bravado.</p><p>"Oh, is that all it is?" he crowed, surprising the others with the sudden change in demeanor. The other three traded glances, before seemingly coming to a silent agreement.</p><p>"Yes, that is<i> all </i>it is…" Quirrel spoke oddly, as if unfinished.</p><p>"Understood! If that’s it, I'm going to be on my-" exclaimed Tiso, getting up to leave.</p><p>"Hey Tiso, " called Hornet, a mischievous look in her eye. “What do you think of my cloak?”</p><p>The answer popped into his mind unbidden, and his mouth opened to answer before he could stop it.</p><p>"I think that the color suits you incredibly well, and the craftsmanship is impeccable. I was actually thinking of asking you to mend my hood, seeing how well you take care of your own cloak." he answered, dropping back onto the couch. Tiso dropped his head into his hands as he let out a muffled groan of embarrassment, which was drowned out by the laughter coming from the others.</p><p>They continued snickering, and Quirrel eventually managed to catch his breath enough to ask "Hey Tiso! What's your opinion of my hood?"</p><p>The answer was muffled, but still audible. Tiso didn’t even have to look up when he said "I love it, blue is a very nice color on you and the jellyfish designs make me think of you every time I see an uoma." This caused another round of snickers, though Quirrel laughed with a light blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Hollow, having been unnoticed in the background for most of the conversation, suddenly lit up and ran back into the kitchen, the movement catching the attention of the others. They came back out holding a large pot, which they set on the ground near Tiso.</p><p>'Do you like my cooking?' they signed, nearly bouncing in anticipation.</p><p>"Yes,” Replied Tiso. “I've never lied about that before.” He sat up straighter, proud that the spell didn’t have to force him for that one. “Although,”<i> Dammit. </i>He deflated slightly. ”...the tastiest ones are the recipes you create yourself, you're excellent at mixing flavors." He finished, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to hide the red blooming across his face.</p><p>The whole group once more burst into laughter as Hollow ducked back into the kitchen, until they eventually had to stop and catch their breath. Caught up in the hilarity of the situation, Hornet decided to ask one more question.</p><p>"Hey Tiso, why do you always carry that shield around with you? Still trying to make your Father proud?" she jeered. Everyone in the room noticed how tense Tiso went at that question, and the expression on his face was one of fear, not embarrassment.</p><p>"...I've never met my old man." he responded coolly, sitting back and glaring lightly at Hornet. "And to answer your question, it's because it's almost all I have left of… someone very close to me." He gripped the inside strap of his shield a little tighter.</p><p>Cloth gasped. "You never met your father?" She asked, sounding slightly horrified, as if she couldn't imagine life without one.</p><p>"No, I grew up in a colony." replied Tiso flatly. "We had no parents, unless you count the queen. And I do <i> not. </i>"</p><p>"Then why?” Hornet piped up, the previously joyous attitude starting to fade. “It's not like you win any of the fights you start." </p><p>Even spoken without malice, the comment stung. Tiso flinched, just noticeable enough for everyone to see. Everyone could feel the anguish radiating off of Tiso as his mouth opened against his will once again.</p><p>"...It’s… it's kind of like a safety blanket." he whispered, gaze lowering to the floor. "A friend who protected me in life, and promised to protect me in death gave it to me." He swallowed. </p><p>The spell, apparently not pleased with that answer, had him continue, "It's far easier to block stuff-" A tug on his vocal chords made him choke on his words. "...block<i> people </i>out… than it is to get attached." With those words, he curled into a ball, hiding behind his shield which he had gradually been raising since Hornet’s question. He ducked his head and pulled his hood lower so no one could see his face.</p><p>The room was shocked silent, and everyone was unmoving, staring at the shield raised in front of them. </p><p>Quirrel tried to break the silence. "That…" he started, only for his voice to die out immediately. They were plunged back into silence once again.</p><p>All eyes turned to Hornet, whose posture was still shocked and whose face held a guilty expression.</p><p>"Tiso? I- I'm<i> so sorry." </i> she choked out, her voice quiet. He didn't answer her, and she looked to the others for help. They all met her gaze with sorrowful eyes, but none of them knew what to say. </p><p>The room overflowed with a dreadfully uncomfortable silence, the weight of sorrow and guilt heavy on everyone’s shoulders. Eventually, Hornet left the room, and the others followed, leaving Tiso in his ball on the couch.</p><p>Hollow, after watching them pass the kitchen, peeked their head out to see Tiso curled in a ball. They stepped out and caught up to the group.</p><p>‘What did you do?’ They signed accusingly, putting their hands on their hips when they were done.</p><p>“W- I didn’t mean to!” Hornet sputtered,indignant. “None of us expected him to get<i> that </i>upset, right?!” </p><p>The others shook their heads regretfully. Quirrel spoke up.</p><p>“I think we should probably keep an eye on him. It looks like he’s having trouble dealing with the curse and the, ah… <i> memories </i>we’ve reminded him of today.”</p><p>They all nodded, and Hollow ducked back into the kitchen, goal in mind. Hornet led the other two to the door, bidding them a good night.</p><p> <i> I’ll make it up to him, </i>Hornet thought, making her way to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Heart To Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(tw for death mention)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ray: Hello everyone! This chapter took us a while to write, and it ended up being 2,741 words, but this is where some backstory starts coming in, as well as some more angst! Tiso really isnt having a good time.<br/>Thanks as always to Mons, our wonderful beta, and hope you guys enjoy the chapter!<br/>Choy: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Chapters will probably get longer from now on, so they might take a little longer. Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you like the chapter! And I hope y’all like it sour and sweet! 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiso’s eyes snapped open. He looked around, startled, peeking over his shield. He was inside a house on a couch and it was nighttime, judging by the soft light that filtered in from the window. </p><p>He sighed, realizing that he was still in the home of the pale siblings. Lowering his shield, he spotted something on a nearby table.</p><p>A small meal, composed mostly of meat, sat next to him on their coffee table. Sitting next to the plate was a note with a crude drawing of Tiso. It showed him with a frowny face, then eating the food and smiling.</p><p>“I don’t look like that…” he whispered to himself, but on his face ghosted a smile as he traced a finger over the drawing.</p><p>Tucking the drawing under his hood, Tiso focused on the plate of food. His stomach growled and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. A blurry memory came to mind of him running, then panicking as Quirrel soothed him.</p><p><i> Ugh, </i> he thought, cringing anxiously. That’s probably why I ended up passing out too. <i> God, I can’t believe I did that in front of everyone. And now they know about... </i>He leaned his head on one hand, bitterly thinking about the consequences of his reaction.<i> Now they know that I’m lame and weak, and they’re not gonna want me around and they’re gonna make me-</i></p><p>“Tiso.”</p><p>Tiso was jolted out of his thoughts by a voice. Hornet stood silently in the doorway of the living room. She looked small and tired, her limbs held tight against her body, making her look thinner than usual. It made him want to share his dinner. He pushed the thought out of his mind.</p><p>“Tiso,” she murmured again, gentle but louder than the first time.</p><p>“Hmm?” He hummed, staring at the dinner plate before him. He should probably eat this soon. It was already cold, and had definitely been waiting for him for a couple hours.</p><p>“I want to…” she stopped, seemingly frustrated with herself. “I have something to give you.”</p><p>He met her eyes as she started making her way over, and she froze under his gaze for a moment, before continuing, albeit slower. She sat next to him and, in a flourish of cloak, thrust something towards him. He picked it up gingerly, looking at her oddly. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. </p><p>“This… you made me a new hood?”</p><p>The hood was thicker than the one he wore and radiated warmth. It was a dark midnight blue and sewn into the sides were curvy lines resembling the wind. </p><p>“As an… apology.” She muttered, gaze flicking to his before looking away. She sat back after he took it, and made herself small under his gaze, her whole body tucked up under her cloak.</p><p>Tiso's mouth dropped open, not at all expecting the words that had come out of her mouth.</p><p>"You're… apologizing?” he asked incredulously. "For what?"</p><p>"Wh- for what?!" Hornet sputtered, meeting his eyes again, "Tiso, I asked an<i> incredibly </i>personal question! And at a time when you<i> physically couldn’t refuse to answer!” </i></p><p>Tiso flinched at the reminder, remembering the pure fear that had coursed through him in the moment. "It- it was an accident Hornet, you didn't mean for it to hurt." he muttered, his gaze dropping to the floor.</p><p>"That doesn't excuse what I said!" cried Hornet, leaning forward. Tiso flinched back, and Hornet stilled, once again becoming regretful. "Anyways… I made this for you, to say that I am so,<i> so </i>sorry." she said, gesturing to the hood in his hands.</p><p>Tiso looked at it, but reached up to his current hood, clutching at the fabric. "Hornet, thank you, but I can't accept." he said quietly. He put Hornet’s hood on the table next to them.</p><p>"What? Why?!" she asked, a little hurt. Then she realized what she had said. "Wait, don't-"</p><p>"Because this hood is the only item, other than my shield, that I have left of<i> him." </i> he mumbled, fruitlessly trying to force his mouth shut.</p><p>Hornet winced guiltily, regretting her word choice.</p><p>“I’m… sorry.” She muttered, slightly ashamed that she had forced him to reveal something painful yet again.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Tiso said, still clutching his hood. He let his hand slide off, only for a finger to get caught on a rip and a small tearing sound to ensue. He cursed and pulled the fabric slightly to inspect the damage.</p><p>Hornet looked between the hoods. Tiso’s current hood was quite worn, with a number of stains, scratches, even a few burn marks. She picked up her hood again.</p><p>“Can I..” she started, then stopped, thinking about her word choice. “I…<i> would like </i>to fix your hood, if you… still want me to. You said something about it earlier…” she trailed off, leaving her offer out in the open.</p><p>Tiso opened his mouth, then closed it.</p><p>“I, uh, I don’t-” he started.</p><p>“I’ll sew it up right here, so you can eat without worrying about it.”</p><p>Tiso glanced at the meat that was still waiting for him and back at her, an uneasy feeling in his chest.</p><p>“And you can wear the hood I made you in the meantime,” Hornet added. “Just until I’m finished.”</p><p>Tiso hesitated. It’d been so long since he’d taken his hood off around another person that even the thought of having his antenna exposed made him feel anxious and vulnerable. But this was Hornet, and as much as she bullied him and they argued and fought, he knew without a doubt that he could trust her to help him when he got himself into a bad situation.  </p><p>“...alright.” He relented. He reached up to tug off his hood before Hornet stopped him, concerned.</p><p>“Do you want me to...” she stopped herself, frustrated. Talking without questions was hard. “I… can turn around, if you’d like.” She asked slowly, voice filled with uncertainty. Tiso tilted his head confusedly. “You’ve never taken it off around any of us before… I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>Tiso considered this. He could have her turn around and preserve his privacy. She wouldn’t blame him, it was obvious she still felt guilty about what she made him admit. But he didn’t blame her for that, and she was going out of her way to redeem herself. She was making an effort to make sure he could be comfortable around her again, who was he to not return her efforts? </p><p>“No.” His voice lowered to a murmur. Hornet’s head shot up to look at him in surprise. </p><p>“Are- are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He breathed, the answer coming out as he intended, without the spell’s interference. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He placed a slow hand on his hood, and took a deep breath in. He pulled off his hood, and met her eyes. He watched them widen for a moment before letting his own slide shut.</p><p>Two-segmented antennas sprang forward from where they had been flattened against his head. </p><p>For a moment, he allowed himself to sit under her watchful (albeit surprised) gaze, repressing the fear and anxiety that came with being exposed so that he could enjoy a small freedom he hadn’t experienced in a long time. </p><p>Quirrel was right about the clean air: as Tiso's antennae flicked from place to place, he could only pick up the barest hints of scent. It was so light that he hadn’t been able to detect it with his hood on, but now he could tell: It smelled like home. He chose to ignore that thought in favor of preserving his peace.</p><p>The moment was up as quickly as he let it happen, and soon he was opening his eyes and reaching for Hornet’s hood. Hornet snapped herself out of her stupor and left to retrieve her sewing supplies as Tiso slipped the hood on his head. It was warm and very well made, just as he had expected from her. The immediate comfort it brought him made him a little uneasy, so he started on his dinner.</p><p>The two sat in silence, Tiso unceremoniously succumbing to his hunger and scarfing down the meal that Hollow had so generously prepared for him. Hornet meticulously sewed up rip after rip, even going as far as trying to remove some of the burn marks from the fabric. </p><p>After a while, Hornet broke the silence. "...My mother was Queen of Deepnest when she was alive."</p><p>Tiso turned his head towards her, surprised at the statement. "Herrah the Beast, right? I know.” He said. “Wait- ‘when she was alive’?" </p><p>Hornet's voice lowered, sounding somber. "You don't know what happened to her?"</p><p>Tiso hesitated, wary of answering the wrong way, "No…" he said, trailing off. He found that the spell was easier on him when his first response was the truth.</p><p>She swallowed, putting down her sewing supplies and bracing herself. "She was... one of my father's dreamers."</p><p>Tiso stilled as the realization dawned on him, horror flashing across his face at the news. He knew who the dreamers were and what had become of them in Ghost’s quest to rid Hallownest of the Infection. "Hornet, I-" he stopped, sensing that she didn't want an apology, "...why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"I don’t like doing wrong by those I care about, so… consider this part of my apology.” she said, smiling sadly. “I forced you to open up, so I figured that I might as well return the favor.” </p><p>Tiso was still stunned by her honesty. “Hornet-”</p><p>“When I was younger,” she started. “My mother would take me around Deepnest, showing me my kingdom. She always told me I would have to protect Deepnest when she couldn’t anymore.” She cut herself off, taking a moment to rebuild her resolve. </p><p>“I just didn’t know it would be so soon.” She whispered, still feeling her mother’s absence weigh heavily on her mind. Tiso struggled to think of some way to comfort her, but she continued without giving him the chance.</p><p>Hornet hugged her herself under her cloak. "After my mother gave her life so this kingdom could be safe, I realized that Hallownest is my kingdom as well, whether I liked it or not." She sighed. “I’d seen maps, and been to a couple nearby areas, but… I wasn’t ready. Not for the whole kingdom.” </p><p>Tiso didn’t dare say a word, fearing that a single interruption would stop her in her tracks, shutting the door she had gradually opened to him. It sounded like she needed this, and all he could do was listen. </p><p>“But… no one was stepping up. The kingdom was defenseless against the pillagers and treasure hunters. I felt like I had to do something.” She paused for a moment, before speaking again, slower. “For my mother, to honor her last act of saving this kingdom from ruin.”</p><p>“I’m grateful for the time she spent with me.” Hornet said, picking up her sewing supplies again. “She taught me almost everything I know. No kin of hers was going to be defenseless, even as a child.” She closed her eyes. “I think knowing that she loved me helped me come to terms with her choice.”</p><p>Tiso sat back on the couch, speechless. He replayed everything he’d heard over and over again in his head to make sure it really just happened. Hornet slowly began to sew again. </p><p>The more he went over what she said, the more it reminded him of the Queen. A stark bitterness settled in his gut as he remembered her, or rather, her likeness. He’d never met her, nor had most of the colony. </p><p>“My mother was nothing like your mother.” He said, his voice laced in bitterness aimed solely at the Queen. The word ‘mother’ burned as it rolled off his tongue, for the Queen was unworthy of such a title.</p><p>If Hornet was listening, she made no indication of it. That thought that maybe,<i> maybe </i>he could talk for a little and have it be forgotten spurred him on.</p><p>“She never taught us anything,<i> ever.” </i>He growled. “All she ever wanted us to do was exactly what we always did, over and over again.” Suddenly a memory flashed through his mind, clear as day: a poster that said, “Work Hard. Dream Big. Ascend.” with a picture of a proud looking ant centered in a spotlight.</p><p>It made him indescribably angry.</p><p>“And it was always ‘work harder, do better!’ Do better? Work <i> harder?” </i> He barked a sardonic laugh. “How can I? I’m working as hard as I can almost every day and it’s still not enough!”<i> It’s not enough, </i>echoed in his head, bringing with it a sense of irate weariness and an irrational wave of anxiety.<i> It’s not enough. </i></p><p>“It was<i> crushing </i>to work all the time! I worked 11 hours a day<i> and </i>2 extra jobs and barely made enough to keep myself<i> fed!” </i>He snarled. “And it was never enough-<i> never enough!” </i> The phrase repeated in his head, over and over again.<i> Never enough, never enough, never enough… </i></p><p>Tiso hadn’t noticed Hornet watching him, concerned.</p><p>“It<i> couldn’t </i>have been enough!” He laughed, overwhelmed with memories of wretched fatigue and a cripplingly strong sense of lowliness. ”No matter how hard I tried, how hard I worked, no matter how many hours,<i> days </i>I spent working, it was<i> never enough!” </i>His fervor faded and he wilted, hunching over, head in hands. “<i> I </i>was never enough.”</p><p>Hornet sat in astonished silence, allowing Tiso to marinate in his feelings of degradation. It was a bit before she broke the silence.</p><p>“So...<i> that’s </i>why you push people away.” She spoke quietly, as if the air between them would shatter if she raised her voice above a whisper.</p><p>Tiso did not answer. Hornet understood.</p><p>“I, too, tried detaching myself from others.” She muttered. “After my mother’s departure I secluded myself from all residents, Deepnest or not. I did not speak with anyone for a long time.”</p><p>She fiddled with Tiso’s hood in her lap. “It was…<i> crushing, </i>as you said, to feel as if the future of an entire kingdom rested my shoulders.” She sighed. “To try and shoulder that burden alone, that was my mistake.”</p><p>Hornet picked up a needle to thread and start on a new rip in the hood. “I’ve found that I’m much happier here, with my family.” </p><p>Tiso hummed in response. The two settled back into a contemplative but not uncomfortable silence, both given something to think about. Tiso back leaned into the couch and listened to minute sounds of Hornet sewing his hood, eyes closed.</p><p>“Tiso?”</p><p>“Hrngh?”</p><p>“You’re enough for us.”</p><p>His head snapped up to look at Hornet, disbelief written across it.<i> What? </i></p><p>Hornet looked up from her sewing briefly, meeting his eyes. "We care about you Tiso, and you<i> are enough for us." </i></p><p>"I-" he stuttered, still not quite believing her.</p><p>"I hope you realize that someday," she said, standing up to leave. "Here's your hood. You should try and get some rest."</p><p>Tiso continued to stare at her, mouth gaping. "Hornet wai-"</p><p>"Goodnight, my friend." she said, heading up to her room. Tiso's gaze followed her, his mind blank. He stayed like that for a while, thinking of her parting statements.<i> I'm… enough? </i>he thought, before shaking his head to dismiss the thought, <i> Hornet’s just pitying me because I said all that… right? There's no way I could be enough the way I am now! But… it’s not like her to take pity on someone or to lie... </i></p><p>His mind replayed what she said over and over again as he stared into space, trying to understand. He felt his mended hood in his hand and snapped back to reality, holding it up. </p><p>Not a single rip or tear was left on it, and the sewing she did blended seamlessly with the fabric. Besides the stains she couldn’t remove, it looked almost exactly how it did when he got it. He slid his other hand away from his shield and felt the hood he was wearing.</p><p>“Maybe they do care…” he mused, tracing the patterns on the hood. His next thought, quiet and uncertain,<i> Maybe I am…. </i>was silenced, for he didn’t dare give himself even a single moment to imagine if it were true.</p><p>Sitting on the couch, he settled back into Hornet’s hood, clutching his original until he eventually felt his eyes close, and sleep consumed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unwanted Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Tw for suicidal ideation and some existentialism)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ray: Hey you guys! Tiso is gonna talk about some stuff in this chapter again, so warning for suicide. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!</p><p>Choy: Sorry this one took so long lol, but hopefully ch 6 should come out pretty soon!! Live in fear :) but also enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiso woke slowly, bleary-eyed and exhausted from the night before. As he slowly became more aware, bits and pieces of his conversation with Hornet started to come back to him.<i> You idiot! What the hell were you thinking! </i>He groaned, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>He spied his empty plate, still sitting on the table. Tiso picked it up and brought it over to the also (and oddly) empty kitchen, thinking more about what Hornet said.<i> She could relate to how I feel… </i>It was weird, thinking that someone could empathize with his past, but not unpleasant. There was a kind of solidarity between them now, painful as it might be. </p><p>He thought about how strong Hornet was despite the guilt and pressure that weighed on her. He was proud of her for trying to move on.<i> ‘To try and shoulder that burden alone, that was my mistake.’ Maybe she was right… Maybe I should- </i></p><p>He jumped, hearing a knock at the door, and he stared at it, debating if he should answer. Seeing no one come for the door, he inched over and opened it.</p><p>"Hello, my friend!" greeted Quirrel. He stood, chipper as ever, outside the door.</p><p>“Hi, Quirrel.” Tiso greeted in response. He shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, realizing that this wasn’t his house. He turned to look behind him for any of the siblings. “I don’t think anyone’s home, but-”</p><p>“Oh, actually-” Quirrel started, keeping Tiso from getting away. “I was looking for you.” He said. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a walk with me.”</p><p>This caught Tiso off guard. “Oh, uh- yeah, sure.” He didn’t have any particular plans that day, so he didn’t see the harm in going for a walk.<i> Knowing Quirrel, though, this is probably going to be boring. </i>Tiso didn’t mind pretty places, but he certainly didn’t enjoy them like Quirrel did.</p><p>The two left the house and headed towards the Howling Cliffs, taking their time climbing up and down the platforms.</p><p>"Tiso, I noticed it earlier," Tiso looked over. Quirrel was careful with his questions as well. "Your new hood, it looks very nice."</p><p>Tiso relaxed a bit, hand tracing the spirals on the side, "Hornet gave it to me last night."</p><p>Quirrel lit up, looking delighted, "Oh! So you two must’ve talked, then."</p><p>"Yes, we did." answered Tiso, relaxing further.</p><p>"What was it you two spoke about?" questioned Quirrel, an inquisitive gleam in his eyes. He glanced at the ant beside him, taking note of the way he went rigid with the sudden, pointed question. Quirrel knew what he was doing.</p><p>Tiso tried to keep silent, but failed, too caught off guard, "...we talked about our mothers, and some past situations that caused us stress." He said, a bit guilty that he had to disclose any of what they talked about.</p><p>Quirrel looked at him in confusion. “I thought you didn’t have a mother. Are you referring to the Queen of your colony?”</p><p>Tiso flinched, feeling the sensitive truth being pulled out of him, even if he was going to say it anyway. “Well, yeah. Technically the Queen is my mother.” He muttered. “I don’t like referring to her that way. It’s just… easier than explaining.” </p><p>“Ah!” Quirrel nodded his head. “So you talked about your hard past with the Queen and the colony then?”</p><p>Tiso looked away, uncomfortable, but not unwilling. “Yeah… I just… it was really hard to deal with.” Tiso glanced at Quirrel quickly, trying to meet his eyes but unable to keep his gaze, “Really long hours… grueling work and really,<i> really </i>shitty pay… and no matter what you did, it wasn’t enough.” </p><p>It was still hard to talk about, but somehow, Tiso found it easier than the first time. It weighed less on his mind, and the pressure it left in his chest was less oppressive. He remembered Hornet’s face when she spoke to him,<i> ‘You’re enough for us.’ </i>Even if he couldn’t believe her, her words still touched him.</p><p>“Yes, well,” Quirrel said thoughtfully, “A mother’s expectations are always hard to live up to.”</p><p>Tiso spoke flatly, bitterly,<i> “Yeah,” </i>he scoffed. “Except<i> my </i>mother never gave us<i> any </i>validation, not even a second of attention.” He clicked his tongue and muttered. “That’s probably why I ended up at-” </p><p>Just then, Tiso’s eyes flicked up to Quirrel's own confused pair and, remembering that he wasn’t alone, slapped a hand over his mouth and looked away.</p><p>Quirrel frowned. Though his progress was nice to see, it was clear that Tiso’s ‘harsh expectations’ weren’t the only issue he was dealing with. Quirrel had to start asking the harder questions. He wasn’t afraid of prodding at uncomfortable subjects, but he didn’t want Tiso to shut down like he did at the sibling’s home. He’d have to proceed carefully, maybe take a different approach. </p><p>“And what place was that?” No use beating around the bush. </p><p>Tiso’s hands still muffled his voice, but this time Quirrel could just make out “The Colosseum” from behind them. Quirrel hummed slightly in response, watching as the ant before him looked away, shrinking slightly, consciously looking everywhere to avoid Quirrel’s gaze. Quirrel took notice of Tiso’s shield, which he had reflexively swapped from one hand to the other so that it sat between the two of them. </p><p>He wasn’t really surprised that Tiso had been to the Colosseum. The promise of riches and prestige so long as you could fight had captured the interest of many bugs in the past. Quirrel himself never found much satisfaction in the practice of killing for entertainment, but he could see why someone like Tiso, who took much pride in being a competent warrior, would fall victim to its siren song. </p><p><i> That doesn’t explain why he looks so ashamed though, </i>Quirrel mused, looking suspiciously at Tiso.<i> Sure, he might not be the Champion right now, but he surely has the competence to pass the remaining trials with ease. </i></p><p>Quirrel stopped.<i> Why would Tiso leave the Colosseum if he didn’t complete all the trials? </i>It was very uncharacteristic of him to leave something unfinished, especially something that was so important to him when he first arrived. Why wasn’t he the champion right now?<i> It wasn’t like he didn’t have the prowess to fight in the advanced trails so why- </i></p><p>As soon as the thought entered his mind, it clicked. Quirrel’s gaze zeroed in on crack splitting Tiso’s chest.<i> He wouldn’t leave a trial unfinished… and competitors aren’t allowed to leave the colosseum during a trial, so the only way for a warrior to have left the colosseum was… </i></p><p>"...Is that where you got your crack?" Quirrel asked, near silently. Tiso turned away, eyes trained on a passing lamppost.</p><p>"Yeah,” Tiso sighed. “Yeah, it was." </p><p>Quirrel hesitated with his next question, feeling guilty about what he was going to do, "What was it like? The Colosseum?" He didn’t like dredging up old trauma, but there was something else here, something that Tiso wasn’t telling him.</p><p>Tiso slowed, then stopped completely. His mind flashed with memories of exhaustion, but they were bittersweet, filled with the satisfaction of being loved and respected. His eyes shone with a far away light. </p><p>"It was… exhilarating. Every fight made me feel like I was on top of the world." he said, wistful. "At least, until the Mawlek-" His hand began tracing the crack, " ...that one just caused me pain" He let out a bitter laugh, feeling phantom agony.</p><p>Quirrel tilted his head, confused, but also wary of the answer, "...what do you mean by 'the Mawlek'?"</p><p>“It was during the second trial,” Tiso said, teeth grit. “I was at my highest point. I’d cleared everything before with total ease, even as they started sending out their ‘better’ Fools.” Quirrel could see the pride and the pain shining in Tiso’s eyes as he spoke. Something about it told him that this moment was more important than just when he got his crack.</p><p>“I must’ve been too good for them, cleared the trial too fast or something.” Tiso laughed, his tone<i> oozing </i>with a fierce bitterness. “They had to drop something unexpected on me.”</p><p>Quirrel felt tension building in both of them. He’d never seen Tiso so resentful, so filled with ire. He was sure that the spell’s effect had already worn off for the question, but Tiso kept going.</p><p>“And drop they did!” He laughed, making Quirrel jump from the sudden increase in volume. “That Brooding Mawlek landed right on me, Quirrel!” </p><p>That part clicked for Quirrel. He got the crack after the Brooding Mawlek landed on him. He felt bad for his friend, surely he felt ashamed that he lost in such a way.<i> At least, that’s what I thought… Why is Tiso still talking? </i></p><p>“And I…!” He exclaimed, slowly deflating. He had taken a few steps forward in his passion, his back to Quirrel. “I…” </p><p>His righteous fervor fading, Tiso’s form shrank back into itself, his shield raised slightly in front of his chest. Quirrel reached out, placing a supportive hand on Tiso’s shoulder. The ant jumped, almost leaping away out from under Quirrel’s touch. He remained under his hand, unable to turn and face him but not wanting to turn away completely. </p><p>“I was… okay with it.” He whispered. Quirrel froze, finally realizing why Tiso never talked about his crack. “I was fine… fine with dying right then.” Tiso laughed again, this time sounding a little more broken about it. “I was satisfied, y’know? I’d had everyone’s love until that point, the whole Colosseum cheering for me. I figured if there was any time to die, it was then.” </p><p>Oh.<i> Oh. </i>Horrified understanding washed over Quirrel and he felt his grip on Tiso tighten. The ant under him flinched before turning to the pill bug beside him, eyes wide and frightened, scared of how he would react. </p><p>He’d shared too much, Tiso knew that. His mind and body screamed at him to bolt, to flee, so he didn’t have to face his confession. He wanted to, desperately, but he didn’t. Hornet’s voice stuck in his mind, reminding him that they cared. He clung on to the hope that she was telling the truth, that they really did care, and that Quirrel would accept him. </p><p>Quirrel forced himself to relax, masking the horror that he felt with understanding. And he did understand. All too well in fact, but he never would’ve expected such feelings from Tiso. </p><p>Looking at his face, exposed and vulnerable, Quirrel smiled, unable to hide the all of sadness in his expression.<i> The bravest and boldest hide their woes the deepest. </i></p><p>“Come,” He said, sliding a hand down Tiso’s back. “I want to bring you somewhere.” </p><p>Tiso’s brain took those words and ran. Quirrel hadn’t accepted or rejected him, but as they traveled down the Howling Cliffs (presumably toward Greenpath), Tiso went through all the scenarios where Quirrel left him, or worse yet, thought someone as weak-willed and easily satisfied as him didn’t deserve to live and turned on him. </p><p>Each scenario seemed more outlandish and unrealistic than the last, but the vague invitation filled him with such uncertainty that he could not rid his mind of them completely.</p><p>Head spinning, Tiso asked, “H- Hey, uh,”<i> Dammit, stop stuttering, idiot! </i>“What, uh, is this place anyway? The one we’re going to?” The two had finally entered Greenpath, walking down the familiar path toward the Forgotten Crossroads.</p><p>Quirrel thought for a moment. “It’s… my own Colosseum, I suppose.”</p><p>Tiso looked at Quirrel, confused.<i> His own Colosseum? Is it somewhere he fought? Why would he bring me there? </i>Tiso thought back to what they were talking about when before he decided on a new destination when suddenly it hit him.</p><p>“Wait.<i> Wait.” </i>He said, making them both stop. They were nearing the exit, and Tiso could make out the distant, dark structures behind Quirrel. “Y- you too? Wait- but how?! You’re-”</p><p>“It seems,” Quirrel interrupted. “That we might be a bit more similar than we originally thought.” He took a few steps toward the Crossroads and beckoned Tiso forward. </p><p>“Come now, I’ll tell you more when we get there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unwanted Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Tw for <i> heavy </i> suicide talk and existentialism)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ray: Heya everyone! Sorry this one took so long lmao, but it ended up being over <i> 3,000 </i> words so... Anyways, to make up for the wait, we're gonna hurt you guys a lot! (Welcome to the blue lake uwu) Enjoy the chapter!<br/>Choy: what they said! Hope it hurts!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The farther they walked into the Forgotten Crossroads, the more uneasy Tiso felt. The path they walked held some lingering familiarity from his original trek to the Colosseum, back when he was more focused on hearing the praises of those who would watch him than anything else. </p><p>“Are we… going to the Colosseum?” Tiso asked, almost afraid to hear Quirrel’s answer. <i> It definitely won’t be the Colosseum. </i>He thought.<i> That’s not Quirrel’s thing. But… just to make sure… </i>He reassured himself. It didn’t take a genius to see that he didn’t want to go back, and that’s something even someone as stubborn as Tiso could admit to himself.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Quirrel said quickly. “I visited it once, and let’s just say, I didn’t like what I saw.” He chuckled, though it sounded more mirthless than he intended. “I doubt I’ll ever go back there.”</p><p>Tiso nodded, expecting such an answer. He looked around, disgruntled, recognizing their surroundings almost immediately from when he’d come down the first time. There was a large area that seemed almost cage-like, as if it had previously contained something. Past that, he spied some houses and heard a distant, maniacal giggling. It filled him with enough unease to ask about the destination again.</p><p>“So then... where<i> are </i>we going?”</p><p>Quirrel remained silent as the two continued down their path, heading towards the source of the giggling. When they got there, Tiso stopped, glancing at the doorway and opening his mouth to speak. Before he could, however, Quirrel leapt on to the wall behind the house of giggles and jumped up to a small opening in the wall above them.</p><p>"Well? Are you coming?" called Quirrel, leaning off the edge to look at him. Tiso shook off the remnants of shock, and leapt up as well. He followed Quirrel down a tunnel with a bright light at the end of it.</p><p>Right as they reached the end of the tunnel, Tiso stopped. Flashes of blue filled his mind as he recalled the path they were on. "Wait, isn't this-" he began, but was too startled by Quirrel speeding up and jumping down into the space below to finish.</p><p>Tiso stood there for a moment, surprise waning, before coming to his senses and chasing after Quirrel, "Hey, wait for me!" He jumped down and nearly face-planted, landing on the unsteady surface beneath them: sand.</p><p>He cast his gaze around, spotting shells and rocks scattered about, before it landed on the pill bug ahead of him, "Quirrel, what…?" he trailed off once he saw the expression on the other's face. Quirrel looked distant, his eyes locked on a point on the other side of the lake.</p><p>Quirrel blinked, seeming to come back to himself, and turning to face Tiso. He smiled without happiness, and spread his arms, presenting a serene blue backdrop.</p><p>"Welcome, Tiso, to<i> my </i>Colosseum." He said quietly, as if afraid to disturb the stillness of the blue lake. He turned back to the lake, facing the other shore.</p><p>As Tiso turned to look at the other shore with him, he realized several things at once:</p><p>1) The place was calm and quiet, perfect for someone like Quirrel to spend their time.<br/>
2) This place was hidden. Though Tiso had been through the entrance before, it had taken him a while to find because it wasn’t openly visible.<br/>
3) He had sat on this shore not too long ago.<br/>
4) He had<i> definitely </i>seen Quirrel on the other shore while he was here.<br/>
5) … No one would’ve found him here. Not for a long time. Maybe that’s what Quirrel wanted.</p><p>Tiso’s shield dropped from his arm. The realization tore the air from his lungs and he whirled on Quirrel, unadulterated horror on his face. </p><p>The memory of Quirrel, staring emptily at the lake flashed in his head and made him feel sick. It stuck in the forefront of his mind, the only thing he could see as he grabbed Quirrel by the arms, facing down so he could try and pull himself together. His hands shook, with what, he couldn’t tell. Quirrel stared at Tiso in surprise, having expected a reaction but not one<i> this </i>strong.</p><p>“You…!” He started, his voice thick with emotion. “How could you even<i> think…!” </i> Tiso raised his eyes to Quirrel, who flinched from the intense look. Tiso’s eyes<i> burned </i>with a red-hot fury even stronger than when he talked about the Mawlek, but it was weighed down by the anguish of almost losing a friend. His hands tightened around Quirrel’s arms, and he squirmed uncomfortably. </p><p>Tiso let him go, instead choosing to pace in front of him, hands moving wildly to express how overwhelmed he felt.</p><p>“How could you try something like that?! How could you ever <i> think </i>that that would be alright?!” He yelled. It reverberated in the quiet chamber, creating an echo.</p><p>Quirrel looked away from him, gazing instead at the water. “I had already served my purpose to my teacher. My memories were coming back, and I didn’t know if I was strong enough to handle the burden of another life on my shoulders. I...” He hesitated. “I didn’t feel as if I had much<i> left </i>to live for, honestly.”</p><p>Tiso sputtered in disapproval. “B- but you can’t just throw your life away like that! Not when there’s still so much out there! Not when you’d leave people behind!”</p><p>“How was my decision different from yours?” Quirrel said, speaking quietly still. His eyes reflected the soft waves in front of him. The far away look in them frightened Tiso far too much.</p><p>For a moment, Tiso lost a grip on his feelings. His face went slack as he faced Quirrel head on, eyes wide. “What…?” </p><p>Quirrel looked back at Tiso, expression set. “How was my decision to die here different from yours?”</p><p>And he <i> lost it. </i></p><p>“What?” Tiso laughed. “What do you mean ‘how is it different’?! Of<i> course </i>it’s different!” He snapped.</p><p>“You’re smart! You’re friendly! You bring something to the table! People<i> like </i>you!” He yelled, poking Quirrel in the chest with every point he made. “Purpose or not,<i> you matter, Quirrel! </i>” A sharp poke caused Quirrel to trip and land on the sand. He stared up at Tiso, who showed no sympathy for his fall. </p><p>“You’re still valuable! You’re still<i> useful! </i>People will still want you around no matter<i> what </i>you might think about yourself! You<i> cannot </i>just<i> end </i>the life of someone who would still be remembered by others!” He snarled, leaning close to Quirrel’s face with his last sentence. </p><p>Quirrel stared silently at him, wide-eyed, literally floored by Tiso’s rant. He could feel the guilt setting in, as it usually did when he had such thoughts, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away or protest. </p><p>Tiso didn’t know what Quirrel wanted to hear from him, and he found he didn’t care. He couldn’t keep his thoughts a secret any longer even if he tried. Everything he’d kept locked inside came pouring out after that one simple question. </p><p>“But me?” He said, voice wavering slightly. “I don’t have any of that, Quirrel!” He gestured to himself. “I’m just a single soldier ant! I don’t have any special skills or knowledge!” He laughed again, sounding overwhelmed. “I’m from a colony of 10,000 ants!<i> Don’t you see!? </i>” Tiso cried, as he began pacing again, feeling all his insecurities and issues running rampant in his head. </p><p>“<i> Tiso- </i>”</p><p><i> “IM<b> EXPENDABLE, </b>QUIRREL!” </i>Tiso shouted, whirling on Quirrel again, the lower of which couldn’t hide his horror at such a terrible statement in time. If Tiso noticed, he didn’t stop or even falter. </p><p>“When ants aren’t useful anymore, they want us<i> GONE, </i>Quirrel! That’s why they make so many of us!” He growled, thinking back to his time working in the colony. The memories left a vile taste in his mouth, making him want to scream in frustration. </p><p>“I guarantee you no one even noticed I left! And- and if they did,” He said, voice breaking with anger. “It was probably because of a fucking<i> decrease </i>in fucking<i> productivity! </i>” His voice raised until he was yelling at the top of his lungs, waves of frustration and fury rolling off him. He growled at his echo when it came back at him. </p><p>“I don’t<i> MEAN </i>anything, Quirrel! I’m just a<i> replaceable </i>worker! The only thing I know for certain is that when I left, they filled my spot with someone better!” Tiso clutched his head, wrapping his mind around the basically infinite supply of ants that there were to replace him at any moment. How many of them were just like him? How many worked till they passed out? How many couldn’t afford to eat most days? Tiso paced around the beach, kicking sand and rocks around to vent his aggravation.</p><p>“My entire existence is <i> INSIGNIFICANT </i>and<i> USELESS! </i> I’ve known that my<i> whole life! </i>” He stomped around the beach, clutching his head and pushing back his hood slightly. He was getting winded. “My existence hasn’t changed a <i> damn thing </i>about anyone’s life except-” A name caught in Tiso’s throat, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, if only out of reflex. Memories flashed before him, freshly branded into his mind so they would not fade again soon. He took a deep, shaky breath, unsuccessfully blinking away the stinging in his eyes, before continuing.</p><p>“But in there? In the Colosseum?” He said, voice trembling as he tried to keep it together. He faced Quirrel who sat still on the ground, looking him dead in the eyes. “I… I felt like I<i> did </i>mean something. When everyone cheered for me, it felt like I mattered, like<i> I </i>was doing something<i> incredible. </i>" His voice was filled with a heavy, worn out wonder, as if it was a fantasy he was getting tired of, but still wanted to believe in.</p><p>“I thought that maybe,<i> maybe, </i>people would actually see <i> me. </i>” He spoke earnestly, smiling shakily at Quirrel. “That people would value<i> me; </i>not just the work I did or the group I was part of, but<i> me. </i>Doing something special that only<i> I </i>could do.” </p><p>He picked up his shield from where it had fallen and looked at his reflection. His weak attempt at a smile faded the more he looked at it, at<i> himself, </i>and who he’d become. </p><p>He let the shield fall from his hands again, flopping down near the edge of the water, leaving it and Quirrel somewhere behind him. He looked at himself in the water and clicked his tongue, splashing away his wretched visage with his feet, letting them sit in the lazy tide.</p><p>“If I’d died there, I’m sure I would be happier.” </p><p>Tiso heard crunching sand behind him as Quirrel walked over. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quirrel sit at the bank of the lake as well, without touching the water.  </p><p>“Y'know…” he murmured. He looked at Tiso’s legs, swaying with the light current in the water. “The people of the Colosseum don’t really care<i> who </i>the champion is, so long as there is<i> a </i>champion.” </p><p>Tiso raised his head and looked over the lake, observing the small waves in the middle and listening as they lapped against either shore.<i> I know, </i>he thought woefully.<i> I know… </i></p><p>The cheers of the colosseum echoed in his mind, but instead of inspiring triumph, they were cacophonous and shrill, their cries overpowering, rendering him unable to think clearly. </p><p>He imagined the thrashing bodies of the Fools he fought amid the waves in the lake, and watched as each of them was swept beneath the surf, unable to fight back any longer.<i> If I became the champion, </i>Tiso wondered,<i> Would I have been pulled under with them? Did they all share the same goal, with death as their reward? Was I destined to become one of these Fools if I hadn’t been crushed? </i></p><p>His pride said no, he would’ve become the Champion within the waves: thrashing about wildly and overpowering the Fools through pure strength and tenacity. But as his tunnel vision faded and could look at the whole lake, he imagined the bugs he knew from Dirtmouth lost amongst the waves as well. Watching them struggle to keep afloat, he realized that he didn’t want to be the waves. Not when it meant he could accidentally drown his friends.</p><p>Quirrel watched Tiso’s form, hunched over, glassy eyes staring fixedly at the lake. Though his gaze was empty, Quirrel knew his eyes watched the waves carefully, heavy thoughts on his mind. The sight set him slightly on edge. It reminded him far too much of himself, not long ago.  </p><p>He hesitated before speaking, not knowing how Tiso might react, "The Colosseum might not have loved you… but we do, Tiso." Tiso's head snapped up, his gaze meeting the sad, earnest one of Quirrel. He searched Quirrel's eyes, looking for the lie, but found none.<i> They… love me? </i></p><p>"You don't believe that, do you?" questioned Quirrel, looking as though he already knew the answer. Tiso’s face made it obvious, painfully so. His heart broke for the ant. Even if Quirrel didn’t know his story, the look of genuine and pained disbelief on his face would’ve been enough.</p><p>Tiso hesitated for a moment too long, before the spell forced him to answer, "I- I don't know…" He stammered, unable to look away from Quirrel’s sad expression. The two stared at each other for a moment longer, before Quirrel turned back towards the lake.</p><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you’ve stood on this shore before, did you not?" he asked. Tiso's gaze turned confused as he looked at Quirrel, "I did..."</p><p>“Then please forgive me if I repeat anything you already know,” he said, staring wistfully at the far shore. “I think I recall seeing you, but I do not know how much you saw.” He took a deep breath.</p><p>"When I came here, I was feeling useless." began Quirrel, and Tiso realized the story he was about to hear, "I had finished the task given to me by my teacher, Monomon, and my purpose had been fulfilled. I didn’t have any reason to be here anymore."</p><p>He glanced at Tiso, and then his gaze locked onto the other shore, replaying the memories. "I was fully prepared to die." Tiso flinched slightly at the blunt admission and looked away. "And I <i> would </i>have died there, if not for Ghost."</p><p>Tiso's gaze snapped back to Quirrel, who returned it steadily. "They showed up and sat with me on the shore for a bit, but before long returned to the Resting Grounds." Quirrel looked back at the shore, and his gaze turned fond. "After they left, I sat there for a little bit.” He scratched his head. “I don’t know why I waited; it’s not like I expected anything to change.”</p><p>“Anyways, I stood up, and prepared to enter the water." </p><p>Tiso felt his heart plummet as a flashbulb memory suddenly clawed its way to the forefront of his mind, forcibly presenting the slow rise of a now solitary Quirrel and his determined approach of the lake.<i> He was going to- !? </i></p><p>"Before I could, however, Ghost returned, and with the most gorgeous flower, of all things!" Quirrel laughed slightly, oblivious to Tiso's growing horror. "They sat back down, so I had no choice but to do the same."</p><p>"They handed me the flower, and then sat there for a while, just looking at me. I don’t know what they were thinking, but the company was nice, though I<i> was </i>just waiting for them to leave." Quirrel couldn't stop his voice from growing soft at the memory, and his eyes lowered slightly. "They stayed for a moment longer, before standing up and giving me a long hug, like they<i> knew </i>what I was thinking of doing. But then they continued on their journey, leaving me alone.” He finished.</p><p>Quirrel looked serenely at Tiso, and startled slightly at how pale the ant had become. "Oh dear, was that too mu-"</p><p>"<i> I would've been the last person to see you alive. </i>" Interrupted Tiso, his voice shaking, shocked eyes blown wide open. Quirrel stilled, the realization flashing across his face.</p><p>"Oh, Tiso-"</p><p>"You would've- I-<i> fuck. </i>" Tiso cried, face scrunching up and voice cracking, before burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook, and Quirrel could hear nearly silent, dry sobs and choked breaths. He hesitantly put a hand on Tiso's back in an attempt to calm him down. The ant leaned involuntarily into his touch, reassuring himself that Quirrel was still there, still alive next to him. Quirrel, slightly surprised that he got that far, rubbed Tiso’s back in tentative but soothing motions.</p><p>This continued for a while before Tiso managed to calm down enough to speak, his mind still focused on the image of Quirrel preparing to walk to his death. "Quirrel,<i> promise me, </i>that you will<i> <b> never </b> </i>do something like that<i> ever again. </i>" </p><p>"Only if you never go back to the Colosseum."</p><p>"Deal." Tiso agreed almost immediately. They met each other’s eyes, both filled with resolve. "I don't want to go back there anyways."</p><p>Quirrel paused, confused, "Really? Why?" he immediately winced after asking the question. "Sorry."</p><p>Tiso didn't acknowledge the apology, already answering the questions. "Yes, really. I don't want to go back because… because there's nothing left for me there." He paused to take a breath, "I’m happier here than I ever was back there and when I die, it won't be at the hands of some random Fool."</p><p>Quirrel nodded, accepting the answer for the truth that it was, and turned back towards the lake. "For what it's worth, Tiso, I'm glad you're still here with us." Tiso hummed, turning back to the lake as well. "Likewise, Quirrel."</p><p>The two sat there for a few hours, both enjoying the silence. The longer he watched the water, the more Tiso understood why Quirrel chose this place to be his resting ground, but he also grew more confused.<i> If Quirrel didn’t think anything was going to change, then why did he leave? </i>The thought would not leave his mind, and after a while of playing with different answers, he finally thought to ask.</p><p>“Quirrel?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“What convinced you not to go through with it?” He murmured, raising his head to meet the other’s eyes. </p><p>Quirrel paused in thought; then looked at his hand, flexing it open. “The flower that Ghost gave me… I still have it, you know.” He smiled softly, remembering all of its little detail. “It’s the most beautiful flower I’ve ever seen. It’s petals are this brilliant shade of silver, and when you hold on, it feels so light.” He closed his hand into a fist. “As if it would disintegrate if handled too roughly.”</p><p>Quirrel put his hand down. “When they gave it to me, I couldn’t stop looking at it.” He confessed. “It just felt so…<i> frail, </i>but it looked as if it were thriving all the same. For what, though? To look pretty? Can one justify living for something as small as that?” Tiso was silent, unsure if the question was addressed toward him, though he didn’t have an answer regardless.</p><p>“Yes!” Quirrel exclaimed, startling the ant beside him. Faced with the revelation again, Quirrel remembered what he felt on that day and it filled him with life. “You can! But I don’t think that was the only reason the flower grew.”</p><p>He stood up and walked off a bit, gathering some flora from around the beach. “That flower,” he said, sitting down again, “Grew specifically to be a gift. It grew so it could be shown to another as an expression of<i> love.” </i>Quirrel pressed a small bloom into Tiso’s hands. It had small, light blue petals, and a bluish stem. </p><p>“If this dainty flower lived for the sake of love, I figured I probably could as well, so I left.” He turned back to the water with more content than when they had first arrived. “I wanted to show my love to those who had lent their aid, to me and to Ghost in their mission, and I ended up at Dirtmouth.” He finished, closing his eyes and picturing his family in Dirtmouth with a smile on his face.</p><p>The two sat side by side, letting the pill bug's story sink in, Quirrel in renewed contentment and Tiso in contemplation. </p><p>Quirrel stood abruptly and reached out a hand to help Tiso up. "Come now, we should be getting back home."</p><p>"Why the rush?" asked Tiso, accepting the help.</p><p>"Oh? You want to keep looking at the water? I thought a place like this would be too peaceful for you.” Quirrel looked at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. Tiso sputtered out a “yes” behind an embarrassed hand, making Quirrel laugh. </p><p>“Because of dinner, of course!" Answered Quirrel, already moving back the way they came.</p><p>Tiso sighed, knowing that dinner would likely mean more questions. He tucked the blue flower gently into his hood as he picked up his shield, looking over the lake to the other shore. He saw the Quirrel from his memories standing up, delicate flower in hand, and leaving the Blue Lake.<i> If he can give himself another chance... for something as small as giving love… then maybe I can do the same. </i>Tiso shook his head and turned back to catch up with Quirrel. </p><p>"Wait for me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Tw: Tiso has a panic attack in this one so be careful.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ray: Hey there! Sorry this took so long, but hopefully a 6,565 word chapter makes up for it. Part of the reason why it took forever was because Choy and I are working on another Tiso centric fic, and I have my own wip that I'm doing solo. Anyways, thanks to mons for being our beta, and hope you guys enjoy this more fluffy chapter! :D<br/>Choy: fun fact ants can lift/move things 10 to 50 times their own weight! This is a surprise tool that will help us later ;) Also yeah sorry it took so long but hey! Long chapter! Anyways enjoy the 5 minute break!! It’s all he’s gonna get :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two bugs walked back to town, chatting idly about whatever came to mind. It was relaxed: Quirrel avoided questions altogether so Tiso didn’t have to feel on edge about revealing anything else accidentally.</p><p>As the conversation descended into a lull of silence, Tiso took the moment to think on what Quirrel said as they left. Come now, we should be getting back home.</p><p><i> Home… </i>Tiso thought: a name that he normally would’ve shut down in favor of ‘the place he slept for now.’ He’d never had somewhere he considered home. For a moment, he allowed himself to believe that maybe Dirtmouth was his home. Maybe he could belong there.</p><p>Maybe they<i> did </i>love him.</p><p>It was a frightening concept, that someone could get attached to him (and by extension be hurt by something he did). The revelation filled him with a restlessly anxious energy, but as he and Quirrel walked, he allowed himself another moment to fully comprehend it, pushing down the anxiety.</p><p>When he thought of Hornet and when he looked at Quirrel, those who said they cared,<i> loved him </i>even, that he was <i> enough… </i>For the first time, their words hit him fully, and his chest blossomed with an unfamiliar softness so overwhelming he almost burst into tears. It was startling at first, but he realized that it wasn’t because he was hurt. Sure he was scared, but that wasn’t it either. He was just so…<i> happy. </i>He hadn’t felt this bright in… he couldn’t even<i> remember </i>the last time he felt so high-spirited.</p><p>“Tiso?” Quirrel broke through Tiso’s thoughts, looking at him with slight concern. “Are you…?” He asked, leaving his question unfinished so that Tiso wouldn’t have to respond.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m-” His voice cracked and he cringed. “I’m good. It’s alright.” He wiped his glistening eyes and gave Quirrel a small but genuine smile, to which Quirrel responded with a knowing one of his one.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s get going.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Dirtmouth, the two exited the well and turned to each other. They stood awkwardly, trying to find out what to say to the other. Tiso made the first move, to both of their surprise.</p><p>“Thanks for… listening to me earlier.” He said, arm across his chest awkwardly. His shield arm remained by his side, and he made an effort to keep it there.</p><p>“Of course. It sounded like you needed it.” Placing a hand on Tiso’s shoulder, Quirrel said, “And hey, remember that we love you alright? We’re happy you’re here with us.”</p><p>“Uh,” Another voice crack. He was getting emotional again, just as he had on earlier.<i> Uh oh. </i>“Y-yeah.”<i> I hope that doesn’t happen every time. </i></p><p>They parted, Tiso entering town with nowhere<br/>
particular in mind. He spotted Hollow exiting Sly’s store and remembered the meal and the note they’d left him. He smiled and jogged over to them, feeling the folded drawing jostle in the back of his hood.</p><p>“Hey Hollow.” He said, matching their stride with some difficulty. They slowed down for him, nodding in greeting, hands full. </p><p>It was early in the evening, but even then he expected Hollow to be busy at work in the kitchen. “I’m surprised you’re out shopping. You finished dinner already?” Hollow carried a bag of flour, eggs, and some firewood in their arm.</p><p>They deflated and started to shake their head before things started to slip from their arms. Tiso lunged for the flour as Hollow haphazardly stabilized the eggs, letting the wood fall. The ant caught the sack but not before his whole front was dusted with a light puff of flour. </p><p>Hollow’s shoulders shook in laughter as Tiso looked at himself, disgruntled but still smiling anyway. He helped them pick up the wood and they headed to the house together.</p><p>“Hey, uh,” Tiso started. They’d just entered the house when he remembered his gratitude. “Thanks for making me dinner last night, after… y’know.”</p><p>Hollow nodded, putting the eggs down on the counter next to some other ingredients. ‘You do look happier.’ They signed smugly. </p><p>Tiso let out a laugh, an actual laugh, remembering the smile they drew him with. “Yeah.” He said. “Maybe I am.”</p><p>Hollow nodded, satisfied with his response. Then they turned back to the counter and switched into cooking mode. Tiso watched as they flit back and forth around the kitchen, organizing ingredients and tending to the fire under the stove. He stood awkwardly in the entryway, unsure if he should stay or leave.</p><p>Suddenly Hollow stood straighter and turned, as if just remembering that Tiso was there and signed, ‘Would you like to help? We’re having guests tonight and I haven’t been able to start.’</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Tiso scratched his head hesitantly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he’d just… never been too good with cooking. “Sure.”</p><p>Hollow bounced happily, handing Tiso a cutting board, which he held awkwardly. 'Here, go ahead and set this on the counter over there, and then grab a knife.'</p><p>"Are you<i> sure </i>you want my help with this?" Tiso said as he moved to do what Hollow told him to. </p><p>Hollow turned a soft look on Tiso, 'Yes, of course I'm sure, you’ll be fine and I always could use the help.' Tiso still looked hesitant, but slightly less so at the reassurance.</p><p>Hollow glanced at Tiso, assessing him. Tiso became more tense the longer it went on, looking between the cutting board and the knife in confusion until Hollow raised their hands. 'Alright, how much do you know about cooking?'</p><p>"...I know enough to kill and cook prey." Offered Tiso, nervously.</p><p>Hollow hummed, considering. 'Do you know how to cut vegetables?'</p><p>Tiso shrunk slightly. "...No, I don't."</p><p>'Alright, that's fine, I can show you how!' Signed Hollow, looking excited.</p><p>The tallest sibling moved over to Tiso, demonstrating how to chop the vegetables, slicing the potato with expert movements and perfect precision. Then they handed him the knife and turned to prepare something else.</p><p>Tiso started on the next potato, trying to emulate Hollow’s cutting actions down to the sound of the knife on the board. </p><p>He looked between his finished result and Hollow’s in disdain. Hollow’s slices were nice and pristine, and equal size at that. Tiso’s slices were uneven and started coming out diagonal halfway down the vegetable. Hollow inspected his work with a nod of approval, to Tiso’s surprise. </p><p>“But it doesn’t look like yours.” He scowled. “It looks like crap.” Hollow wagged a finger at him and scooped up all the slices before dumping them on a pan and putting them into the oven to roast. </p><p>‘They’re still edible, aren’t they? You did fine.’</p><p>“It‘s… really?” Tiso asked confusedly. Hollow nodded their head before turning fully to fuss with the fire. So Tiso tried again. He still had a lot of veggies to chop after all. </p><p>The second attempt came out about the same, much to Tiso’s growing annoyance. The third started to look straighter but in an effort to emulate Hollow’s speed, the pieces were either very thin or wide enough that they had to be cut again. </p><p>By his fourth attempt, Tiso had zoned out of cooking and was cutting the assorted vegetables unconsciously. Hollow glanced over every so often to check on Tiso, who’d gone oddly quiet.</p><p><i> Tch, </i>he thought, scrutinizing his latest attempt.<i> This one looks just as shoddy as the first. </i>But as Hollow leaned over to check, they perked up and signed, ‘That’s good!’ In his field of vision before scooping them up and turning around .</p><p>“Wha- no it wasn’t?!” Tiso said, incredulous. “It's looks like I haven’t improved at all! Even though I’ve been cutting this whole time!”</p><p>Hollow looked over their shoulder at him and turned back around, putting the slices back down so they could sign. </p><p>‘You’re being too critical,’ they signed, pointing at the chopped veggie before continuing. ‘When you stopped worrying about how you were doing, you started doing better. Relax, you’re doing great.’</p><p>They laid a reassuring hand on his head that sent Tiso reeling before placing the last of the slices to roast. </p><p>Tiso put a shocked hand on his hand where Hollow had pat him. It wasn’t playful nor condescending, and it wasn't just to comfort him either, like it had been with Quirrel. This one was encouraging and, and it said that he was doing good and would <i> keep </i>doing good. Perhaps it could even be affectionate. Tiso felt his cheeks heat up, flustered by the praise, now reinvigorated.</p><p>He was still in shock when Hollow turned around and picked up some kind of meat. Tiso recognized that it was a mosscreep, the one he and Hornet had been hunting the day before. Hollow cut it up, before they put it on a pan to cook. They both knew Hornet wouldn’t be happy with an all vegetable meal, which brought a smile to Tiso’s face.</p><p>They glanced over at Tiso, who still hadn't moved, and raised their hands again. 'Are you alright?'</p><p>Tiso snapped out of it, blushing again, though this one was more embarrassed. "Yeah, I’m- I'm fine."</p><p>Hollow's eyes narrowed, suspicious, but remembering the spell, they were forced to accept the statement as truth. 'Alright, if you say so.'</p><p>“Just wondering,” he started, “Where are Hornet and the Pale Thing anyway? There was no one here when I woke up.” Tiso asked, the question having been in his mind since that morning. “ Not that I expected to be greeted with breakfast in bed or anything, but still...”</p><p>Hollow’s movements stalled, making Tiso turn to them fully, confused. </p><p>“I don’t know,” They signed quickly. “They left early in the morning.” As they finished they turned back toward the meat and quickly flipped it, now completely focused into cooking again. Tiso turned back to the cutting board as well, dissatisfied with the answer but not willing to press.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Hornet and Ghost leapt down the Howling Cliffs, scouring the wall carefully. </p><p>“Ugh,” Hornet grunted. “It should<i> not </i>be this hard to find.” They’d been searching this area for the last hour and hadn’t found<i> anything </i>yet.</p><p>Ghost kicked a nearby rock in frustration. It tumbled a ways away, traveling between a rock and a gap in the wall. Ghost approached the rock blocking the hole curiously. On the other side of the rock, the dirt appeared to be disturbed, indicating that the rock had recently been moved.</p><p>Ghost ran over to Hornet, who was honestly thinking about flipping over odd-looking pebbles at this point. They dragged her back to the rock and pointed at the disrupted dirt and the cave behind the rock.</p><p>‘We should try looking in there.’ They signed, motioning to push the rock.</p><p>Hornet sighed. “Really Ghost, I don’t think it’s back there. This rock is massive.” Ghost motioned more assertively. Hornet rubbed her temples. “Even if we did decide to move it, it’s not like we could.”</p><p>Ghost made a series of motion, from a lasso, to a circle, to pulling. </p><p>“You’re joking.” Said Hornet, voice flat. “There’s no way that would work.” Ghost motioned quicker, and Hornet sighed again, pulling out her silk in defeat.</p><p>Within a few minutes they’d winded silk around the rock, leading a single reinforced strand a bit away. Holding on to the strand of silk, Hornet counted off. “3...2...1!” </p><p>Hornet and Ghost yanked backwards with all their might and sustained the force. The rock wobbled and rolled forward slightly, before the strength of the two siblings gave out and it fell back against the wall with a loud crash.</p><p>Hornet dropped the silk, out of breath. “You see…? There’s no <i> way </i>it could’ve been behind there. This is impossible.” The two sat around the rock and cave catching their breath, neither willing to leave without opening the entrance. </p><p>Suddenly, a voice called, “Was that you, my young pupil?” </p><p>Ghost stood up and looked around excitedly for the source of the voice, while Hornet stood up slower in confusion. Ghost then spotted something and ran off behind a cliff, much to Hornet’s chagrin. “Wha- Ghost!” She called, chasing after them.</p><p>A large figure stepped out from behind the rocks, Ghost sitting on their shoulder. “Ah, Miss Hornet! Hello!” </p><p>Hornet nodded in greeting, “Nailmaster Mato. What brings you down here?” </p><p>“Why, my floor shook because of you two!” He laughed, warm and hearty. “Ghost tells me you're trying to move something?”</p><p>Hornet gestured weakly at the boulder. “We tried to, but as you can see, we couldn’t pull it enough.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Mato considered the rock for a moment. “May I try? With your help, of course.”</p><p>So they wound the string around the rock again, and Nailmaster Mato took the spot behind the two siblings. “Heave…<i> Ho!” </i>He said, and they all grunted from the strain.</p><p>The rock shifted forward slightly, and they could feel the slack on the silk. “Keep pulling!” Hornet managed, winded from the effort. They heaved the rock with all their might and by the time they’d all let go, exhausted, the rock had moved enough for Ghost and Hornet to squeeze in.</p><p>“Whew!” Nailmaster Mato wiped his forehead. They’d taken a little break after moving the rock, and Mato took a seat on the wall next to the opening. </p><p>Ghost approached him and signed, ‘Thank you for helping!’ </p><p>Mato laid an affectionate hand on Ghosts head and gave them a little rub. “Of course, my pupil. It’s a master’s job to help out their student, after all!”</p><p>Ghost looked down shyly, very much enjoying the head pats. When he finally took his hand away, Ghost raised their hands to where he had touched them, and committed the feelings to memory:<i> warm, soft, happy. </i></p><p>“I’ll stay out here. There’s no way I’d be able to fit through that gap.” Mato laughed. Ghost and Hornet turned back to the cave and entered, leaving him sitting outside the cave.</p><p>It was dark, the rock still blocking most of the light from entering the cave. Ghost took out their lumafly lantern and held it up, casting a glow around the small area. </p><p>It was in fact a cave, though a small one, not much bigger than the Pale Sibling’s living room. The walls were unevenly carved, and rock and sediment gathered on the floor in piles. In the center was a small area for a fire, and off to the side sat a small bundle of blanket.</p><p>“There’s no way…” Hornet said in disbelief, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. “There’s no way Tiso’s<i> seriously </i>been living here this whole time.”</p><p>Ghost held their lantern higher and took a few steps into the cave. The back wall came into view, solidifying the claustrophobic energy of the room. On the back wall, however, was something peculiar. It looked as if a flat, rectangular rock had been dragged in and placed long side down to be used as a shelf. The two siblings approached it and found a small collection of trinkets.</p><p>Ghost gingerly reached for a drawing depicting Tiso and them playing with a ball they’d found in town. It was the first toy they’d ever had and Tiso taught them a game where you kick the ball back and forth.</p><p>Hornet spotted a book, laid carefully on a small scrap of cloth with another bundle of cloth atop it. She made a face.<i> He doesn't seem like the type to enjoy reading. </i>Upon examination, she found that the book belonged to Quirrel. Based on the bookmark that was only a few pages in, she figured he had lent it to Tiso and based on the numerous dirt imprints of the book on the fabric, he had tried to read it a number of times, but kept losing interest.</p><p>Unwrapping the bunch of fabric that sat on top of the book, Hornet gasped. In her hand was a brightly shining blue crystal, the likes of which she’d only seen in the collections of nobles.</p><p>“How did he… get this?” She murmured in wonder, turning it gently in her hand.</p><p>Blue crystals were exceptionally rare, only available from a specific area in Crystal Peak. What’s more, they take decades on decades to form, and the touch of a skilled craftsman to harvest them. </p><p>Myla flashes in Hornet’s mind. It would make sense that she was the one who gave it to him, but Hornet never knew she went farther into the mines than where they usually found her. </p><p>She inspected the crystal again. Based on how clean the cloth was and how nicely the crystal had been wrapped, Tiso knew of its value as well and took good care of it.</p><p>Hornet sighed, taking the book and rewrapped crystal as she turned to gather the blankets. “What the—” She held the blanket up to the light, coughing slightly as dirt fell off down, and saw her own handiwork in the stitches. </p><p>“That little-! This is our blanket!” She turned to Ghost with a huff, but she wasn’t really upset. It looked well used and had a few of his own (albeit shoddier) stitches as well. And the fact that it was the only cushion from the hard, gritty floor helped. </p><p>Hornet sighed again, this time more defeated. She rolled up the blanket and tucked it under her arm before looking around one last time. Back near the shelf, Ghost held the picture gently in one hand and was looking at a flower from the Queen's Gardens. </p><p>It was in a small bowl of water, which (unsurprisingly, to Hornet’s chagrin) was the only dish or piece of cutlery in the whole cave. The only person who’d been to the Gardens recently was Cloth, and Hornet remembered clearly that she had collected flowers for everyone. Hornet’s sat with the other siblings’ flowers in a vase on the dining table as a centerpiece. They had begun wilting recently, even with the presence of daylight and fresh water. Tiso’s flower was in similar condition, making her wonder if he took care of it in the same way.</p><p>To the left of the flower, she noticed a stack of notes, and recognized the handwriting on them as that of Hollow's. The notes varied from messages to small pictures depicting Tiso in different situations. Looking through them, Hornet saw the progression of Hollow’s handwriting and art skills as it slowly improved, meaning that Tiso had been collecting the notes for a <i> while. </i></p><p>Hornet cursed under her breath. “That sentimental idiot.” She addressed Ghost. “Right, well, gather up the rest of his stuff. He can’t live here anymore.” </p><p>The two carried all of things outside of their cave and laid them carefully in front of Nailmaster Mato, who looked over them with vested interest. “Ah!” He exclaimed. “Is this where that ant lives? The one with the hood?” </p><p>Ghost paused. ‘Yeah, you know Tiso?’</p><p>“Yes, I see him around every so often. I suspected that he was squatting around here somewhere but I never bothered to actually look.”</p><p>The hornet stared at the assorted trinkets, disgruntled.<i> This is too much for Ghost and I to carry by ourselves… but if I wrapped them all up in the blanket his stuff might get damaged. Are we going to have to make two trips? </i></p><p>“Excuse me Miss Hornet, but if you require further assistance, I could help you carry these back to town?” Mato piped up, getting off the ground. “I’ve lived among these cliffs for a good portion of my life, I could get up this place with my hand tied behind my back!”</p><p>“Well… alright.” She conceded. Making one trip with Mato was definitely more appealing than making two. They all picked up a few things and started making their way up the cliffs. </p><p>The trio made their way up the cliffs without issue, stopping occasionally for breaks. Mato joked jovially with them, used to scaling the cliff side and thus unbothered, and expressed how nice it was to chat with other bugs. Even Hornet couldn’t help but crack a smile on occasion. </p><p>After they’d made it to the top and walked along the flat path, Mato spoke up again, “Ah, that ant. You said his name was Tiso? Can’t believe that lad moved the rock every time he went home.” He put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Though I do remember a similar rumbling after he’d pass by, so I suppose it makes sense.”</p><p>“Have you met him before?”  Asked Hornet.</p><p>“Not yet. The lad’s been sleeping here for about two years but he never stays too long, always heads back up as soon as day breaks.” He suddenly laughed, looking down at Ghost, who held the flower and the drawing. “You should’ve seen how slow he walked when he brought that flower back! It took him nearly a half hour to get from the top of the Cliffs to his home!” </p><p>He turned to Hornet, who held the crystal, the book and the notes. “And that little bundle! It took him even<i> longer! </i>I swear it must’ve been an hour before I felt his rock move. Ahhh, he’s a good kid.”</p><p>Mato sighed, uncharacteristic of him. “Lad seemed lonely going down the cliffs by himself. Always looked much happier coming up,” He looked at the two siblings beside him. “Back to you lot, I assume.”</p><p>The group descended into a thoughtful silence for the rest of the trip back to Dirtmouth.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>'Anyways, I think that's everything we need for the main meal, so we can get started on dessert!' signed Hollow, their excitement reignited. ‘It’s getting late, but this won’t take too long.’</p><p>Tiso sighed, but moved to stand closer to Hollow, and brushed his hands off. "Alright, where do we start?"</p><p>Hollow lined up some of the ingredients: a few eggs and a jar of honey. “We’re going to make a honey cake! It’s very simple, so you’ll be fine.” They picked up the eggs. “First, crack these into the bowl.” They demonstrated by expertly cracking an egg with one hand. </p><p>Tiso tried to follow their example of one handed cracking, but only succeeded in crushing the egg and dropping a bunch of shells into the bowl. Hollow laughed silently.</p><p>‘Try to keep shells out of the batter.’ They signed, and Tiso groaned. They demonstrated the proper cracking technique (as best they could with only one hand), and Tiso caught onto that much quicker. </p><p>‘Alright, for the next ingredient! Could you retrieve the flour?’ They signed, turning to beat the eggs.</p><p>Tiso shuffled over to a different counter and looked at the packages lined on top. He looked between two similar packages and grabbed the one on the right to bring over.</p><p>‘Great!’ Hollow signed, turning to retrieve something else. ‘Now fill a couple of cups with the flour.’</p><p>Tiso obeyed, pouring the brown particles —<i> Brown? I thought flour was white? Ah, well </i>— into the measuring cup before raising it to dump into the bowl.</p><p>Suddenly Hollow startled and put a hand over the bowl, stopping Tiso from pouring. They shook their head vehemently until he backed off.</p><p>“What?” He said, perplexed. </p><p>‘That’s not flour.’ They signed, turning around to get something from the counter. ‘This is flour.’ They removed and hand and it stained white against their void.</p><p>Tiso looked at his cup of brown stuff. “So then what’s this?” He asked.</p><p>‘Cinnamon-’</p><p>Just then, the smell of the powder registered with Tiso, and he gagged, dropping the cup. He promptly screeched, as now the cinnamon was all over the floor and his legs. Tiso scrambled up on the counters, Hollow watching in dismay. They walked over the cinnamon and scooped up Tiso, planting him on the other side of the kitchen before retrieving the bowl as well.</p><p>‘Work over here,’ they signed, resigned. ‘I’ll clean up the cinnamon.’ Tiso nodded, apologetic and ashamed.</p><p><i> God dammit. </i>Tiso opened his mouth to apologize, before closing it and hanging his head. Hollow cleaned up the powder in silence, not noticing the way Tiso became more tense with every second that passed.</p><p>When they finished, they tossed the towel and turned towards Tiso. Noticing the way Tiso was making himself smaller, they lifted their hand. 'You al-'</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Interrupted Tiso, rushing to get the words out. Hollow blinked, before sighing and softening. </p><p>'No, Tiso, I'm not mad at you.' They assured, taken aback.</p><p>Tiso glanced at Hollow, disbelief written across his face. "But I messed up with the cinnamon and you had to clean it!"</p><p>Hollow's gaze turned a little sad, although Tiso, having turned away again, didn't see it. ‘Tiso, everyone makes mistakes, it's fine.’</p><p>Tiso remained silent, so Hollow approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Tiso,<i> seriously, </i>it's fine, I'm not mad.’ They signed. ‘I would still like your help with the cake, if you're still willing.’ They made sure to not let their statement turn into a question.</p><p>"I… alright" Tiso answered quietly, turning towards the bowl. "Flour is the white stuff, right?"</p><p>Hollow relaxed, and joined Tiso at the bowl. 'Yeah, take a cup of this and dump it into the bowl so that I can mix it, add the honey, and then we're done!'</p><p>Tiso poured the flour into the bowl, and then stepped back so that Hollow could take over. Hollow began mixing it, slowly adding the honey in until they had a smooth batter.</p><p>They then put the mix in the oven and turned back towards Tiso. 'And it's done! Now all we have to do is wait for everyone else to get here.' They said, patting Tiso's head again, 'Thanks for the help!'</p><p>Tiso had tensed up again at the mention of everyone else, but Hollow's head pat made him blush. "It was no problem." He let the tallest sibling’s hand remain on his head, unwilling to brush it off but also unwilling to admit he enjoyed feeling it there.</p><p>The two relaxed after that, chatting idly while they waited. Then, there was a knock on the door, and Tiso went rigid. Hollow gave him a reassuring glance. 'It'll be alright.' They then moved to open the door.</p><p>"Hollow!" That was Cloth.</p><p>"Hello there my friend." Quirrel.</p><p>"H-hi there." And Myla.</p><p>Hollow moved away from the doorway, motioning for the trio to come inside. As they did so, they noticed Tiso standing by the entrance to the kitchen. He gave the three of them a nervous wave, which Quirrel returned before turning to talk with Hollow and Myla.</p><p>Cloth, on the other hand, moved over to Tiso. "Hello there! It's good to see you again."</p><p>Tiso nodded in return, relaxing slightly. "It's good to see you as well."</p><p>With that, the two stood there in a comfortable silence until Hollow waved them over to the table.</p><p>'Alright, so, since Hornet and Ghost aren't here yet I was thinking-' They were interrupted by the door opening, and the two aforementioned bugs entering the house.</p><p>“Hello, everyone.” Hornet greeted. Ghost ran around, greeting everyone excitedly before taking their place at the table. </p><p>“Late to dinner in your own home.” Quirrel joked, and Hornet took her place at the table across from Tiso. </p><p>He met her eyes and smiled sheepishly, to which she kept his gaze for a moment before looking away. Tiso tried to keep himself from noticeably wilting and looked down at the table. </p><p>Hollow tapped on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. ‘Would you serve the food?’ They signed gently.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah.” He responded, shaking his head. He glanced at Hornet again as he stood up and left for the kitchen.</p><p>Hollow and the rest of the table looked at Hornet. ‘What was that?’ They signed. </p><p>“I don’t know!” She hissed a whisper. “I panicked! It’s just- when I saw him-” suddenly Tiso walked back in with dinner and everyone went quiet. </p><p>“Uh..” he said, self conscious that everyone was staring at him. “Hollow said we made scalloped potatoes…” He held up the potatoes awkwardly to try and dispel the atmosphere. Hornet instinctively made a face and he tried not to take it personally. “Ah, we made something else for you Hornet, don’t worry.” </p><p>Now Hornet felt<i> really </i>bad. “Good…”</p><p>Tiso passed out dinner and sat at the table, anxious. He carefully watched everyone eat, trying not to make his anticipation obvious. </p><p>“Mmm!” Cloth hummed after her first bite. Quirrel joined her in the sounds of enjoyment. “Wow, you’ve outdone yourself this time, Hollow!” </p><p>Hollow was quick to correct her, finishing their own bite. ‘Actually, Tiso made most of dinner tonight.’</p><p>Tiso tried his own meal as everyone turned towards him in awe. He couldn’t suppress the smile that crept onto his face as the flavors of the food flooded his senses. </p><p>Hornet smiled slightly, also enjoying the meal. "This tastes great Tiso, thank you for making it."</p><p>"Ah, it's no problem." Tiso waved off the praise embarrassedly, refocusing on the food.</p><p>After that, the conversation died down as everyone ate. Once they were finished, everyone sat stuffed and happy as Hollow brought their dishes to the kitchen, until Hornet stood up.</p><p>“Tiso.” She said. Tiso almost flinched at how monotone her voice was, looking up at her cautiously. Hornet forced herself to relax a little bit, softening her tone of voice. “I need you to come with me.”</p><p>Tiso’s heart dropped into his stomach, his pleasant mood effectively shattered. The foreboding statement along with her cold speech set him on edge. “W-” He started.</p><p>Hollow popped back into the room, signing hurriedly, ‘Wait! We haven’t had dessert! Tiso and I made honey cake!’</p><p>Ghost whipped around to Hornet from their chair, slapping the table. “Ghost, we should do this now, before it gets too dark.” Ghost slapped the table more, demandingly. Hornet sighed, leaning on the wall by the door. “Fine. We’ll wait for everyone to finish. I guess it's better that he has a full stomach before we leave anyways.” She grumbled</p><p>Tiso’s mind spun, though he kept his gaze trained on the table in front of him.<i> What was she going to say? She sounded so serious, it couldn’t have been good. And the way she looked at me earlier... </i>He lifted his gaze for a second to quickly glance around the table.<i> No one seems worried… Am I overthinking? But then… </i>He stole a glance at Hornet, who was still waiting impatiently by the door.<i> Why does she look so tense?? </i>He thought, panicking. </p><p>Hollow passed out the slices of cake, laying an extra large piece in front of Ghost, much to their delight. A small smile made its way onto his face despite the anxiety that had wormed into his system, though he could not push away his fears entirely. He was sure the cake was good, but he couldn’t focus on the taste, nervous thoughts distracting him.</p><p>Tiso ate quickly, finishing his cake before the others and pushing his plate away. He kept his gaze on the table, and tapped his fingers in a nervous rhythm. He could feel Hornet’s gaze piercing him, pinning him to his chair. He wanted to look up at her but at the same time couldn’t muster the will to raise his eyes to hers. </p><p>His thoughts ran rampant in his mind, conjuring scenario after scenario, each one worse than the last.<i> Did Quirrel tell her about our discussion? Fuck, is she mad I told him about her? I didn’t mean to! </i></p><p>Suddenly he paled, heart stopping and time slowing around him. <i> What if… </i>his hands trembled, so he took them off the table.<i> ...what if she’s going to kick me out? </i>Suddenly her behavior that night started to make sense.<i> She doesn’t want me here anymore, that’s why she’s been so cold— I’m going to be forced out— I don’t— I don’t want to leave— </i></p><p>He stood up suddenly and grabbed his plate, heading into the kitchen. Once out of sight, he put his plate down and grasped his head, trying to contain himself. </p><p><i> Is she—? She— she wouldn’t, not after we talked— right? </i>He peered back into the dining room, seeing everyone cheery and bright over their cake.<i> Everyone’s just eating their cake like it’s nothing— Like I’m nothing. Are they not going to stop her? Are they even worried? Do… they want me gone too? </i>He covered his face, muffling a panicked sound into a shuddering breath. His vision shook and he tried to ground himself, though he could not restrain his thoughts. </p><p><i> They— they all want me gone! His breath caught in his throat. After everything they said… “You’re enough for us.” </i>He remembered the face Hornet made when she looked away from him.<i> “We love you alright? We’re happy you’re here with us.” </i>Glancing out of the kitchen again, Quirrel laughed at something Cloth said, not a care or worry in the world. Tiso’s hands moved to cover his face.<i> Did they never love me? Was I… was I not enough in the end? </i></p><p>He trembled in the kitchen until everyone finished their pieces as well. He was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of plates clacking together, cleaning the sweat from his face and smoothing his expression before anyone came in and saw him panicking.<i> Not that it matters what they think of me anymore </i> He thought bitterly.</p><p>”Are you done?” Hornet called impatiently. Tiso pulled his hood as far over his face as it would go, which wasn’t far, unfortunately. He walked out of the kitchen, eyes obscured from view. </p><p>“Alright, then<i> let’s get going.” </i>She hissed.</p><p>Tiso walked past the table, sparing them a glance. He saw Quirrel’s expression change and he stood up. </p><p>“Wait a moment, you two!” A flicker of hope lit in Tiso’s chest. <i> Maybe, maybe he’ll stop her! </i>“We’ll come with you.” A chorus of agreement  rose from the table, and Tiso lowered his head, unsuccessfully fighting the look of pure misery that crossed his face. </p><p>He heard Cloth whisper, “I wanna see his face!” to Myla who giggled in agreement. He kept his lower face straight, but he couldn’t help his eyes widening at that.<i> They think… it’ll be funny? </i>His chest ached like never before, as if he was being stabbed over and over again.</p><p>The group left the house and followed Hornet. Tiso could feel himself getting more depressed as they walked, hearing the others chatter excitedly behind him. He didn’t bother listening to what they were talking about after Cloth and Myla. It wouldn’t matter in a few minutes anyway. </p><p>Oddly enough, when they stopped it didn’t seem like they’d left town yet. </p><p>There was silence. “Well?” Hornet said expectantly. Gathering whatever strength he had left, Tiso raised his head.</p><p>The group had stopped in front of a… house? Hornet stood in the open doorway, beckoning him in. The interior looked almost exactly like the house of the Siblings, but without the life they gave it. </p><p>“What… is this?” Tiso said, thoroughly confused. He was expecting a curt goodbye and a kick in the ass out of Hallownest so what was this—? Just then, he spotted a familiar pile of blankets and a few trinkets on the couch inside. “Wait—”</p><p>“This is your new house, stupid.” Hornet said, walking up next to him. “We scouted it out this morning and Hollow spent most of the day cleaning it while me and Ghost found your… uh… hideout.”</p><p>Dumbfounded, Tiso turned to the group. “This… is all for me?” Everyone nodded, watching him closely in anticipation. “Y— You’re not kicking me out?” His voice cracked, the fragility of his voice reflecting his mental state.</p><p>Tiso watched every expression shift from confused to horrified as the weight lifted from his chest. A<i> house… for </i> <i> <b> me... </b> </i></p><p>“Of c-course no—” Myla started, but her sentence was cut off by a gasp from her and everyone else as Tiso’s legs gave out and he sank to his knees in relief, staring at the floor in disbelief. </p><p><i> They still want me here, </i>he thought, covering his face. <i>They want me enough to get me a house, to move in all my stuff. </i>A big, dumb, beyond relieved smile crept on to his face.</p><p>The group surged forward but hesitated at the last second, hovering around him. Hornet spoke first. “Tiso, are you—? No, wait—” She cut herself off, frustrated.</p><p>“Yeah.” He breathed. Tiso raised his head, smiling widely at all of them. His watery eyes shone with the unadulterated relief that came with the fading sting of misjudgment. “Yeah, I’m— I'm good.”</p><p>He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he let Quirrel help him back to his feet. "Sorry, I just…” He wiped his eyes. “This<i> really </i>wasn't what I was expecting. Kind of the opposite actually… Guess it kinda caught me off guard."</p><p>He swallowed, trying to think of a way to put all of his thoughts into words. "Just… thanks." He whispered, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Everyone exchanged glances as his thought process became clear.</p><p>Ghost took the initiative and ran in front of Tiso, beckoning him to lean down. Tiso looked at the vessel questioning before squatting down in front of them. Ghost reached out and rubbed Tiso’s head, as if saying ‘There there,’ watching as Tiso’s expression morphed into one of surprise. </p><p>They recalled what they felt when Mato patted their head earlier, and while they had never done it before, Ghost hoped that their pats brought Tiso the same feelings: warm, soft, and happy.</p><p>A smile eased onto Tiso’s face and quickly became hard to maintain in the face of Ghost’s tender affection, wobbling noticeably as he felt what they were trying to convey. That seemed to break the spell on the others, and they gathered around the two for a group hug. Tiso relaxed into their holds, his worries mostly dissipated (And if he shed a few tears as well, then no one saw fit to do anything besides hold him tighter).</p><p>Eventually, the hug broke apart, and everyone looked around the house. Hornet shifted nervously. "So… what do you think?" The siblings stared at Tiso in anticipation.</p><p>Tiso smiled, for once not really caring about the question. "It isn't Home yet, but it will be, and that's enough for me." The others exchanged grins, relieved. </p><p>'Well, since we're all here, we might as well celebrate for just a bit.' Signed Hollow. There were cheers all around, and the atmosphere was light and happy once again. The group celebrated for a few hours just talking and having fun together until everyone had to go home.</p><p>Cloth mentioned that she would be nearby if he needed anything as she left, and Tiso relaxed even further with that knowledge. His house wasn’t too far from the Pale Siblings’ house nor Quirrel’s, but having someone even closer was not something he would complain about. After everyone was gone, he went up to his room (they’d set it up together; Hornet got to yell at him for taking their blanket without permission as they made his bed with it), and settled under the —now clean— covers. </p><p><i> A home, huh? </i>He mused. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep quickly, his mind filled with dreams of those he cared about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw Graphic Descriptions of violence, tw character death, tw heavy angst, tw self blame/hatred, tw panic attack, tw seriously this is<i> heavy </i>angst, gore</p><p>(Chapter summary in the notes in case you have the triggers)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Blood. </i>
</p><p>As far as the eye can see. It permeated the air, saturating the ground. It stained his hands, sending a chill right to his core. <i> Where did it come from? Why is it everywhere? </i></p><p>He breathed heavily, but he couldn’t remember doing anything. Why were his hands covered in blood? His shield dropped from his arm. He hadn’t realized he was holding it. Was it stained as well? </p><p>His shield hits something on the ground with a soft thump. He did not have to look to know that it’s a corpse. He’d heard the sound many times in the past. </p><p><i> Something’s wrong. </i>A small voice called from the back of his mind.<i> Something’s wrong, something’s wrong. </i></p><p>Against his better judgement, Tiso ignored the dark, sinking feeling in his chest and looked down at what his shield landed on. </p><p>His heart stopped.</p><p>His shield landed and slid off of the cold, lifeless body of Cloth. </p><p>A sizable hole cut clear into her torso, going straight through her body so Tiso could see the blood soaked floor below her. Viscera spilled inwards from the sides, some of it shredded by whatever penetrated her. Her head lolled slightly to the side, so that her dull eyes stared directly into Tiso’s own, eerily still. </p><p>He realized dimly, frozen in place, that this was the most silent he’d ever heard her. Even as she slept he could hear her snores from across town. It only added to his growing horror.</p><p>Tiso snapped back to reality as a bubble of blood<i> —Was it hers? She was already bleeding so much— </i> at the bottom of Cloth’s wound popped. He stumbled back, falling on his ass before scuttling backwards as fast as he could. </p><p>“What the fuck?” He uttered, voice going falsetto from shock. The ground squelched beneath him, releasing excess blood and staining his body even more<i>. Cloth?! </i>His mind ran a million miles a minute.<i> What the hell happened to her? When did she get stabbed?! Is— Is she—? </i></p><p>Before he could finish that thought, he ran back-first into something else, his limbs tensing mid-motion. He could tell it wasn’t a wall, and the way it moved after he bumped into it told him that it wasn’t very large. </p><p>Tiso looked instinctively, half from fear and half wanting to be done with this place. His movements were jittery, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t freaked the fuck out. He was intent on inspecting what made him stop, if only to briefly clear the image of Cloth from his head. </p><p>“B- Bury my… sis... ters, two… by two…”</p><p>Recognition flashed through his system as his eyes met another’s, quickly followed by a shot of horror and he leapt to a stand, emitting a small involuntary whimper.</p><p>Myla’s body rocked idly on the wet ground from when he bumped her, limbs lying limply at her sides. Her voice came from an unmoving mouth, uttered harshly, as if by her dying breath. Between words she gasped desperately for air, sucking in choppy, shuddering breaths, though her body indicated that she was not breathing at all. A chill ran up Tiso’s spine as he stared wide eyed at Myla.<i> H- How is she—? </i></p><p>“An- And then… when you’re d… done…”</p><p>His eyes flit across her body, widening at the fresh slash wounds that littered her form and oozed orange goo.<i> Infection, </i>he thought, stepping back. Her eyes held a dying orange light that followed Tiso up from the ground and as he moved back, heart hammering in his chest making it hard to breathe.</p><p><i> “...Let’s b- bury me… toooo!” </i>Her voice rose to a shrill cry, the last note a manic trill that pushed Tiso over the edge. </p><p>The ant turned, dead set on bolting<i> away </i>from the crooning corpse, but his foot caught on something and he fell, a shot of fear rushing through him. </p><p>Ignoring the blood now staining his front, he scrambled hurriedly to a stand.<i> Fuck, I’m shaking. </i>He thought,<i> What the hell is going on?! </i>His eyes darted hastily around the area, quickly glancing over his shoulder before spotting a familiar jellyfish design that made him skid to a halt.</p><p>Quirrel’s laid on his side, having been turned over by Tiso’s trip. The blood seeped into his bandana, changing it to an ugly shade of purple. </p><p>“Uh… H- hey, Quirrel…?” Tiso’s voice trembled. He hated the way his hands shook, and he hated how he couldn’t steady his breathing, but every instinct in his body screamed<i> flight </i>and he couldn’t control himself.</p><p>Quirrel’s body laid unnaturally still, as did the others, but unlike those two, Quirrel didn’t seem to have any wounds—</p><p>Tiso’s eyes stopped on something small sliding slowly down Quirrel’s side.<i> What is that? </i>He thought, dread creeping into his system. He took a step closer, allowing Quirrel’s body to come into complete focus. </p><p>For a moment, Tiso forgot how to breathe, the air rushing out of him all at once.</p><p>Clear water poured out from beneath Quirrel's chitin, creating a mosaic of blood and water around his body. It streamed out of his mouth, mixed with blood of his own. Tiso realized with horror that it must’ve accumulated in his mouth and was coming out now that he kicked him on his side. </p><p>Tiso choked out a cry and covered his mouth, reflexively taking a step back.<i> His<b> eyes… </b> </i></p><p>They were just as blank, just as<i> empty, </i>as they were when Tiso saw him on the far shore of the Blue Lake.<i> Then… does that mean…? </i>His stomach churned, nausea building in his chest, but he could not break their gaze. </p><p>Quirrel’s dead eyes fixed him with such a piercing look, pitying, accusing, tormenting him, that Tiso could only screw his eyes shut and turn again, running off in a random direction.</p><p>His eyes suddenly opened, seemingly of their own volition, almost stunning him enough to make him stop running. They flitted about in front of him, barely able to grasp what he saw, his legs running so fast that everything became a blur.</p><p>Something white and red came into view, a way off from where he was running. He slowed slightly, squinting to get a better look, which he almost immediately regretted.</p><p>The body of Hornet laid in the blood. Her cloak was in tatters, ripped and full of holes, revealing her body beneath it. Her eyes were shut. She looked thinner than usual, to the point where Tiso was surprised she could ever move with such frail-looking limbs. </p><p>Her shell was covered in cracks and scratches, with tiny fissures scattered about. His heart ached for her, knowing that she would always resist getting help, whether it was for her battles or her wounds.</p><p>He stopped in front of her, swallowing a lump in his throat. If his past encounters had been any indication, there was a high chance of this going south. But unlike the others, Tiso could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest, and it was enough to spur him into action.</p><p>He took a step closer, reaching out to her. “Hornet…?” he asked, the ground squelching beneath him.</p><p>Hornet’s eyes shot open and before Tiso could even blink she had leapt backwards, landing in a tense, defensive stance. She glared at him with a wild ferocity he’s never seen from her before, still reeling from her sudden movement in contrast with everyone else he’d met. </p><p>“Hornet, I…” he started, reaching out again. She interrupted him with a sharp hiss, narrowing her eyes, watching him carefully. </p><p>Tiso suddenly noticed how badly weakened she was: she kept low to the ground, hiding that her legs shook beneath her, unable to support her full weight. Her head wobbled on her shoulders, and she seemed unable to focus fully on him, though all her effort went into steadying her gaze.<i> What happened to her…? When was the last time she ate? </i>Tiso thought, concerned.</p><p>He didn’t have any more time to consider her circumstances as she lunged at him, earning a yelp from the ant. He dodged clumsily out of the way, watching her land where he just was and growl at him.<i> Why is she so fast!? </i>He turned tail and ran, listening to her fast pitter-pattering steps behind him.<i> FUCK FUCK FUCK- </i></p><p>A quick look over his shoulder showed her hobbling with surprising speed after him, but while her eyes trained on him, her body looked about ready to give out. He could hear her ragged breaths amidst her frequent growls and shouts, and her body wobbled unsteadily with every step she took.<i> She looks like a wounded animal… </i>He thought, unable to keep his concern for her hidden. </p><p>Suddenly he heard her yelp and skidded to a halt, looking back just fast enough to see her leg give out. She collapsed, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused but still looking at him warily. </p><p>Tiso turned around, hesitant.<i> She looks really hurt… </i>Hornet growled at him and he flinched.<i> But she seems really off right now… what happened to her? </i></p><p>Her eyes appeared unstable, but not just because she was malnourished. The cold, calculating look she normally had, one that Tiso didn’t enjoy seeing but had gotten used to, was replaced by something simpler. It was the look of a starving animal, one just trying to survive. The longer he looked, the more he realized that there were no deeper thoughts in her mind; just fight.</p><p>Tiso anxiously approached her.<i> Hornet would never let herself fall this far! I have to help her. </i>He extended a hand, still a good ways away, and she regarded it with caution, looking between his hand and him.</p><p>However, as soon as he got close, she leapt to her feet once more, startling Tiso back. She lunged at him and the ant barely managed to side step her attack before he was forced to book it once again, Hornet hot on his trail.</p><p>Not long after, an orange light entered his field of view, rapidly becoming brighter as he ran. He checked behind him, making sure he’d put some distance between him and Hornet before slowly slightly to look at it.</p><p>It was a large mass of infection, concentrated in areas around the body of some poor husk. He grimaced, checking quickly for Hornet again. She seemed to have disappeared for the time being, oddly enough. The infected husk twitched idly in, jiggling the orbs that laid scattered across its body. It was one of the largest he’d ever seen, if not one of the skinniest. It reminded him of—</p><p>Tiso gasped. A familiar set of tall ivory horns<i> —How did I miss those? They're so obvious against the orange!— </i>rose from the top of the curled up husk. Hollow’s eyes were clouded over by Infection and stared blankly at the ground until Tiso’s gasp. Their eyes snapped to Tiso’s form and immediately their body began to move.</p><p>Hollow rose slowly, adjusting to the new weights attached to them. They hunched over, weighed down by the massive bubbles of Infection unevenly concentrated in their head and chest. They clutched a great nail in their hand, though dragged it behind them as if they’d never used it before. </p><p>Tiso hastily stepped back as they took a wobbly step forward, the Infection wobbling along with every move they made. Suddenly they let out an ear piercing shriek, and Tiso saw Hornet emerge from the darkness, running faster than before. Then Hollow locked eyes with Tiso, and Tiso bolted.</p><p>Tiso ran for what felt like ages. He could hear the panting and growling from Hornet and the shifting of the Infection of Hollow. He spared only a single glance back at them, watching them run at top speed with intent to catch and kill him. But his heart ached at what he saw: the bodies of two bugs he cared about, that he loved, chasing him as if they were strangers in their own bodies.</p><p>Hornet’s normal dash was replaced in favor of a sort of gallop that would sustain her weight on weak limbs. He knew Hornet, and she would never do something so inefficient. And Hollow; what they did was less running and more<i> shambling. </i>They rushed him, posture cocked to the right from the uneven distribution of Infection. They both ran as if possessed by something, literally in Hollow’s case. </p><p>Tiso ran as fast as he could, but even though he’d managed to leave Hornet in the dust before, his two pursuers quickly started gaining on him. </p><p>He spotted one a flash of white in the distance, a pure, unblemished color.<i> Ghost! </i></p><p>The little vessel stood idly by, not seeing his approach.</p><p>“Ghost!” Tiso called, suddenly noticing how out of breath he was. His strength began to fail and the effects of running for an extended period finally began to hit him. He glanced behind again, and a new burst of energy hit as he noticed how close Hornet and Hollow had gotten.</p><p>“Ghost, move it! Get- get out of here!” He yelled, desperately trying to warn them of the impending trouble he was bringing their way.</p><p>They turned towards him, but it was too late. Tiso was upon them, and all they were able to do was stare. In a panic, Tiso grabbed Ghost, scooping them up to carry away from danger.</p><p>But as soon as he felt them safe in his arms, they were gone. He stopped entirely, the sounds of his possessed pursuers fading as he watched the vessel’s body all but disintegrate. Ghost’s eyes bore into his and he watched as the void in them faded until it was just a shell. </p><p>He could stare into the now literally empty eye sockets for only a moment before the shell dropped out of the air and on to the ground, shattering in two.</p><p>Tiso could only look. Watch, gaze, stare. He fell to his knees. He reached out, numbly picking up one of the chipped pieces, and fitting it back into the shell, only for it to fall back to the floor. </p><p>He sat there and he waited. He waited for Hollow and Hornet to catch up. To kill him, tear him to pieces, eat him, whatever. He’d let it happen. It was all too much and he wouldn’t- he<i> couldn’t </i>deal with it.<i> Let me join them, </i>he thought, remembering Cloth, Myla, and Quirrel. He looked back at Ghost’s shell again. <i> Just kill me so I can see them again. </i></p><p>“What about me?” </p><p>Distantly, he registered someone speaking to him.<i> Who is that? </i>He thought dumbly, his mind still clouded by the memories of his late friends.<i> I know that voice… I should remember that voice. </i></p><p>Drip, drip, drip.</p><p>Tiso stiffened, heart skipping a beat. A memory pushed its way through the haze, but the feelings it carried reached him first. The blood of the ground suddenly seemed all too familiar. He shakily raised a bloodied hand to his face and remembered a time long since buried in his memories. </p><p>Cradling his friend, panicking, crying, grieving. Their blood stained his hands much like it did now and he trembled, terrified that he couldn’t stem its flow.</p><p>Drip, drip, drip,<i> drop. </i></p><p>“...Spencer?” Tiso’s voice shook and he raised his head slowly, afraid to look his old friend in the eyes, just as he was that time.</p><p>First, he saw the ripples that extended out in every direction, as if reaching for something. The blood had risen above the ground and formed a thin layer on top. He saw drops of blood fall in slow monotony, watched their ripples expand and dissipate just before touching him. </p><p>Then he saw the legs, the<i> oh </i>so numerous legs floating above the ground. They lined the bug’s lower body, trailing behind them. As his eyes climbed higher he saw the bug’s front half upright, arms folded together in a tense motion. In the middle of the bug’s torso sat a large slash wound, bleeding openly. Tiso’s breath caught as traced the path of a drop as it trickled down the bug’s body and puddle below.<i> This… all this blood… it’s… all from him? </i></p><p>And finally, the bug’s face. The same empty eyes he’d seen in the first three bugs started back at him once again, except this time, the memories he’d long since buried resurfaced fully and made him hyperventilate, stealing the air from his lungs.</p><p>
  <i> He’d never wanted to see those eyes again, the eyes staring at him with such<b> misplaced </b>hope and trust as the light in them faded out. The eyes that watched over him, that once saw him at his lowest and now saw a new low. The eyes he’d always imagined would’ve looked at him and promised condemnation and betrayal, just as they were doing now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b> His </b>eyes. </i>
</p><p>“Wha…<i> h- how are you…?” </i>His voice cracked.</p><p>Alive wasn’t the right word: the millipede floated off the ground with an otherworldly stillness, watching him sputter. </p><p>“What is this p- place?” He asked. He could only hold Spencer’s cold unwavering gaze for seconds at a time before he had to look away and recollect himself.</p><p>Spencer opened his mouth, and Tiso watched in horror as fresh blood spilled out of it. “This is nowhere.” He said, with a strange clarity that didn't match his mouth. “It’s where people go when they die.”</p><p>“W-What?!” Tiso exclaimed, pushing forward slightly. “That’s not—! My friends aren’t—!” </p><p>Tiso’s words died in his throats as his family suddenly emerged from the darkness. They hung limp in the air besides Spencer, as if suspended by string. They all looked at him lifelessly, the only movement from Myla and Hollow, their bubbles of infection twitching idly. Tiso's mind spun as he struggled to truly make sense of what he saw.</p><p>He reached out to them, voicing the most important question, “Why are they…” He swallowed back the dread creeping up his throat. “...dead?”</p><p>“Because you killed them, just like you killed me.”</p><p>Tiso could only gasp at the accusation, the terror of its implications sinking into his system.</p><p>“No…” he whispered weakly. He could not break the gazes of his late friends. “No, I- I wouldn’t… I didn’t- I didn’t kill them-”</p><p>“And yet they died without you there to help them. That’s fault enough.” Spencer’s words, laced with icy venom, made Tiso sink further into the floor, unable to deny his point.</p><p>“These few…” Cloth, Myla, and Quirrel floated forward. Spencer snapped and they became animated, lifeless bodies coming forward, dangling just out of reach. “You failed them. Their lives could’ve been saved, but you never showed up.” </p><p>“This one,” Cloth’s body suddenly sprung up with energy, and her body as if to laugh silently before walking in place. He would’ve called it life like if some of her movements weren’t jerky and sharp, too much so to be natural. “Do you know how long this one spent bleeding out?”</p><p>Tiso flinched, watching as bloody suddenly surged out from the whole in her chest, out into the reservoir below. Blood slowly leaked out from under her mask, staining it and creating a small waterfall down her chest where it collected with the rest. Cloth trotted on her merry way, unhindered.</p><p>“And this one,” Spencer purred, gazing into Tiso’s horrified eyes. Myla came forward, swinging a pickaxe that she didn’t have, pausing every so often to sing a nonexistent tune. Her body moved in stutters and stalled every so often as if she was struggling to move. “She was alone for so long. Must’ve forgotten her manners and started attacking the first person she saw!” He closed his eyes and shook his head in a fake pitying manner, opening them to gaze at Tiso sadistically. “Such a shame that they had to defend themselves!”</p><p>Myla’s body shuddered and orange oozed out of the cracks in her shell and from her mouth. Her eyes and body became unsteady, and she swayed as she swung her pick, but swung nonetheless.</p><p>“And- oh…” Spencer stopped as Quirrel moved to the front, the water leaking from his mouth displacing blood below. “You<i> did </i>try to help this one, didn’t you?” He laughed in Tiso’s face, voice dripping in uncharacteristic venom. </p><p>Quirrel’s body sprung to life and he began walking with a lively gait, mouth moving as if he were chatting animatedly with someone. </p><p>His spiteful eyes pinned Tiso to the ground and his next words made Tiso’s heart twist in his chest. </p><p>
  <i> "I guess you weren’t enough!” </i>
</p><p>Spencer’s malice echoed in Tiso’s mind, confusing him.<i> This isn’t the Spencer I knew, </i>he thought, but it was drowned out as the millipede’s words crossed with his own thoughts of self-deprecation.<i> Not enough, couldn’t save them, not enough, they died because of<b> me </b>… </i></p><p>Quirrel’s gait slowed, as if he was being weighed down. He staggered to a stop, his facial expression conveying an intense exhaustion that Tiso recognized as a look of defeat. Quirrel’s limbs began to give out from under him, his body expanding slowly until out from every crevice in his shell water began to shoot out, as if he was threatening to burst.</p><p>“That’s not all though!” </p><p><i> “Please, Spencer, stop.” </i>He begged quietly. He couldn’t face them, looking down at the bloodied floor.<i> “No more, I don’t want to see anymore.” </i>His voice was cracking and watery, eyes filled to the brim with tears threatening to spill over. Strong-willed as he was, he couldn’t bear to see his friends' corpses toyed with and hear about their suffering before the end.</p><p>“These two,”</p><p>Hornet and Hollow floated on either side of Spencer. Hornet’s body animated itself, taking on her classic strong, stoic pose. Her eyes met with Tiso’s and narrowed, tense and suspicious. The way she gazed at him reminded Tiso of when they’d first met, and she took him for some weakling looking for treasure. She was seeing a<i> stranger. </i>That was another stab in the heart for him.</p><p>Hollow’s body, however, was entirely still, deathly so <i> (and I would know, </i>Tiso thought cynically). They looked small, curled in on themselves, eyes staring blankly in front of them.</p><p>“You let their minds deteriorate until they’re just<i> husks </i>of the bugs they were.”</p><p>Hornet’s movements suddenly became twitchy, her posture hunching over as her eyes darted apprehensively around the area. She became tense and agitated, her eyes becoming slits as her mouth curled into a silent snarl. When their eyes met again, he saw no trace of the bug from before. She was an animal, a feral thing set on tearing him apart. She lunged at him, gnashing her teeth viciously and making Tiso flinch in distress, though she couldn’t move from where she was suspended in the air. </p><p>Hollow’s body began to convulse after Hornet’s, jerking out of their curled up pose and exposing the infected core in their chest. Tiso watched as the Infection spread from their chest to every inch of their body. It bulged and burst out of spots in their arms and legs, creating pockets of Infection that weighed them down. Tiso skittered to the side, narrowly avoiding a splash of the spilled Infection. Hollow threw their head back in agony before it fell limp, suspended by a body that was no longer their own. Bright, blinding orange shone in their eyes, smothering any trace of the Hollow Knight left in them. They looked cruel and demonic; nothing like the soft, kind-hearted vessel he knew, and the change broke his heart even more.</p><p>Everyone’s bodies suddenly stilled around Spencer, going limp in the invisible strings that held them. “A miserable fate, isn’t it? To lose yourself so completely.” Spencer forced their heads to nod glumly. Tiso was silent, unable to utter a word as he sobbed silently. He buried his face in his hands, trying to avoid Spencer’s accusatory gaze.</p><p>“Look at me Tiso.” Tiso shook his head, refusing to look up.</p><p><i> "Look at me you bastard.” </i>Spencer grabbed the top of Tiso’s head, forcing it up, making the ant yelp in fear. It took a while for Tiso’s vision to clear, but once it did, he saw that there was only one figure left out of the group. Tiso’s face completely drained of color, his eyes locked on the small body of Ghost, shell cracked in multiple places.</p><p>"What do we have here?" Spencer let Tiso go, and moved to put his hands on Ghost's shoulders. "A kid! One you apparently cared about." He shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. "Oh well! Looks like you failed them too."</p><p>He moved back towards Tiso, who hadn't moved from his spot. Spencer leaned in, whispering into Tiso's ear. "They called for you, you know." Tiso's breath hitched, his mind blank save for images of death. "They<i> begged, </i>and you never came."</p><p>"And you know the best part? They never gave up hope that you would save them. Not even when they could tell they were going to die. They still thought you would come."</p><p>Tiso<i> collapsed, </i>sobbing. He didn't notice Ghost disappearing, nor Spencer moving in front of him. He couldn't breath, he felt like he was dying.</p><p>
  <i> Myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault- </i>
</p><p>"It's your fault."</p><p>Tiso didn't react, too wrapped up in misery. Spencer sighed, gently tilting Tiso's head up, and forcing eye contact. In contrast with his actions, his words were harsh and cutting.</p><p>"Tiso, you let them die.<i> You let them die just like you let me die." </i> Spencer's eyes narrowed into a glare, his grip turning harsh. "You failed. They all died abandoned and alone<i> and it was all. Your. Fault." </i></p><p>Spencer dropped Tiso with a sneer, the ant not even bothering to try and catch himself. Blood splashed around him, having risen slightly, and soaked into his hood. Tiso stared blankly up at the dark sky, his body shuddering with quiet sobs. A figure suddenly blocked out the sun, and as Tiso's eyes adjusted, he saw Spencer.</p><p>Spencer held a bloodstained nail in his hands, and he met Tiso's eyes with a dead gaze. Tiso glanced down to the hole torn in the side of the other bug, bleeding anew. Based on the position of the blade, he was about to meet the same fate as his friend. Tiso closed his eyes, his mind flashing with bittersweet memories of his old friend, and he awaited his fate.</p><p>
  <i> I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Spencer. </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ray: Hey everybody! We are so so sorry that this took so long, but we're here now! And with quite possibly the most painful chapter so far. Spencer does not belong to us, he's a creation of Mons and Aren, but he is technically a canon character. He's mentioned somewhere in Tiso's wiki page I believe, and is a canonical part of his backstory. Only one small detail about him is canon though, and everything else is made up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's super late! &lt;3<br/>Choy: hope you enjoyed :))) I had a great time writing this :)))) and genuinely sorry for taking forever lolol</p><p>Chapter summary: Tiso wakes up in an unfamiliar place, where the floor is soaked in blood. He finds the corpses of Cloth, who died of stabbing, Myla, who died after she turned into an infected husk and attacked someone, and Quirrel, who drowned. He runs off in fear and discovers severely weakened and hungry Hornet who acts feral and uncivilized, completely unlike her. She chases him like predator until he loses her and comes across the body of Hollow. Infection bulges and bursts out from parts of their body, completely possessed by it. His presence alerts the possessed Hollow and they chase him with an unsteady, shambling gait, alongside Hornet who appears to be faster than before. He runs up on Ghost, who is seemingly ignorant to the danger they’re in. Just as Tiso grabs them out of harms way, their body disintegrates and their shell falls to the floor, shattering in two. Tiso then accepts death at the hands of Hollow and Hornet, should it come, so that he can rejoin his deceased friends. It does not, however, and instead a new character but old friend Spencer the millipede appears. He has a large slash wound on his chest and Tiso realizes that Spencer’s blood is the source of all the blood soaking the earth. Spencer puppets the dead bodies of Tiso’s friends, animating them and reenacting how they died, all while placing the blame entirely on Tiso for not saving them. These accusations combine with Tiso’s already present thoughts of self hatred and inferiority and he accepts his fault in their deaths. Tiso’s resolve crumbles as Ghost is brought forward and he is told that they never gave up hope that he would come save them. Spencer claims that Tiso let them die, just like he let him die. The chapter ends as Spencer raises a nail to kill Tiso in the same way he was killed (large slash to the chest) and Tiso’s final thoughts are an apology for not being able to save Spencer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Tw for Severe panic attacks, Tiso's having a breakdown in this one, and some pretty heavy self blame/hatred)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actor: Hey everyone. We are so so sorry for not updating this fic. Both of us have been very busy with school, and writer's block decided to make an appearance as well. But we're here, with more Tiso angst! (And another special guest) We're going to dig into another trauma in the next chapter, see if you can guess what it is ;). Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and we are once again sorry for not updating.</p><p>Choy: I dedicate this chapter to the note my brother slid under my door that says “why are you making everyone sad?” &lt; 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiso jerked awake, his mind still flashing with images of death and misery. His breath was coming out in quick bursts, and his eyes were flicking around the room, recognizing its layout. The guest room. He was in the Pale Sibling’s house.</p><p>His hand went to his chest plate and felt around for a new wound, only to trace his old crack all the way up and down his body. Tiso let out a shuddering sigh, trying to calm his nerves. Spencer was gone, he knew that.  But still… the images of his deceased friends burned themselves into his mind, propelling him out of bed. </p><p>Tiso hurried out into the hallway, turning towards Hornet’s room. He stopped in front of her door, realizing that she’d probably yell at him for throwing her door open and making a racket in the middle of the night. But he felt jittery standing so close to her door, the dream having made him anxious.<i> I’ll just check, really fast, </i>he thought nervously, trying to reassure himself. Tiso opened her door quietly and saw Hornet’s room was<i> empty, </i>making him freeze in the doorway. </p><p>He stared into the vacant room, trying to find someone who obviously wasn't there. His mind registered how empty it was, and Tiso's breath froze in his lungs.<i> It’s not uncommon for Hornet’s room to be empty, but this? </i>Her room was barren. No silk sling, no discarded cloaks, not even basic furniture. He looked around frantically, searching for anything; a scrap of fabric, a sewing needle,<i> anything </i>that would indicate her presence.</p><p><i> Ghost, </i>he thought desperately. Hornet must be out hunting or something. She was fine, there was no reason to worry, she probably just wanted to be alone and took a walk. <i> That doesn’t explain the missing furniture, but maybe she’s cleaning up? Or- or remodeling? Yeah, that has to be it. </i>He nods a shaky assurance to himself, though it was still unsure.</p><p>Tiso ran across the hall and threw open Ghost’s door, not even bothering with the caution he took for Hornet’s room. Their room still had furniture, much to Tiso’s fleeting relief, but he could tell immediately that something was off. Just like in Hornet’s room, there was no sign that Ghost had been living there. No loose crayons on the floor, no charms scattered about, even the bed was fixed far better than they’d ever done it.</p><p>He rushed to the bed and whipped off the covers in desperation, finding nothing, just as he’d feared. “Where are they?” And murmured worriedly. They could be out with Hornet as well, but the eerie emptiness of the two rooms kept him from calming down.</p><p>There was no reason for Ghost's room to be so empty. He had to be missing something, he<i> had </i>to be. Hollow was his last chance, so he ran towards their room. He hesitated, hand on their doorknob, not quite opening it yet.</p><p>They were a heavy sleeper, so he reassured himself that his running around hadn’t woken them up yet, and that’s why they hadn’t checked out all the noise yet.</p><p><i>I'm worrying too much! </i>He thought. An uneasy smile wormed its way on to his face.<i> Hollow doesn’t leave the house without leaving a note. They’ve got to be here! </i></p><p>Tiso took a deep breath and peeked in. Just like with Hornet and Ghost's rooms, it was empty. His blood ran cold. There was nothing there, it was completely devoid of life. The walls were blank, and the floor was clean. Tiso stumbled, his back hitting the wall. He slid down it, his eyes darting around the empty room.</p><p>He didn't notice his breath speeding up until his chest began to hurt. He stood up, clutching his chest as moved towards the living room. It was only then that he saw how empty the hallways were. He touched the spot where one of Ghost’s drawings used to be. Where portraits of the siblings and their family used to hang were bare walls, not a single memory of his family left.</p><p>He entered the living room, his eyes slowly scanning the area. It looked more familiar than the other rooms, to his great relief.<i> At least the couch looks like it’s been sat on before, </i>He thought jokingly, trying to calm his nerves. Tiso sat on the couch in question and felt a small wave of reassurance.</p><p>But the closer he looked, the more he noticed the lack of his family’s presence. He knew the stories behind almost every scratch, dent, and stain on the furniture and the walls but he when he looked… nothing. His relief vanished,  confused panic resurfacing once again.</p><p>He flipped the couch’s cushions, looking for telltale stains, rips, and coming up empty.<i> Maybe- maybe they washed the pillow! Yeah, i'll check something else. </i>Tiso traced his hand along the walls, flipped chairs and tables with reckless abandon as he searched, desperation growing. He felt for grooves, scratches, dent, anything,<i> anything, </i>to tell him that this was the house he’d made so many memories in, spent so many restful nights, smiled more than he had before in his life. </p><p>
  <i> Nothing. </i>
</p><p>He stood silently, worriedly in the middle of the house, feeling their absence weigh heavily on him but not knowing what to do with himself. The kitchen as well was barren. He ran a forlorn hand down the counters. None of Hollow’s recipes scattered about, not even Ghost’s honey jar on top of the fridge. It was like they’d never even been in the house before. </p><p><i> There’s not a single trace of them<b> anywhere… </b>did they… are they…? </i>This house was supposed to be proof of their family, of their bond. It held proof of all their time together. Every picture, item, scratch, stain, burn, and dent in this house held a memory cherished by each and every one of them.</p><p>So why couldn’t he find any? It was as if they’d never existed in the first place. Those sweet memories, where did they come from? Did they ever even happen? </p><p>The vision of his friend’s bodies flashed through his mind again, sending him stumbling back up the stairs. His gaze darted at the walls, looking for any other sign that the siblings, his friends, his family had lived there, but to no avail. </p><p>Thoughts swirled about in Tiso’s unstable mind, though he held firmly to the belief that his memories were undoubtedly real, wondering instead where they could be or, more morbidly, if they had met their end.<i> Maybe… </i>He thought.<i> They’ve just left me alone. </i></p><p>A thought in the back of his head whispered that such conclusions didn’t make sense; of course they’d lived there before, he was with them. But an overwhelming part of his mind focused instead on the vision with Spencer, and the reality of all that he’d seen sank in.</p><p>He’d lost them. </p><p>They were dead and gone.</p><p>And it was all his fault.</p><p>Tiso threw open the door to the guest room, realizing belatedly that he didn’t search the room he woke up in before running out. He was grasping at straws obviously, but his distress was growing by the second and he needed an outlet. He stopped immediately after stepping into the room, spotting a small pile on the floor, it’s contents a stark contrast to all of what he’d seen in the house thus far. </p><p>He fell to his knees before the pile, hands trembling as he reached out for the nearest object: a pale flower, given to him as an act of tenderness and affection, it’s donor now dead because of his inaction. </p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes as happy memories of his family flooded his mind, filling him with an overwhelming sense of guilt and grief.<i> My fault… it’s all my fault they’re gone… I couldn’t save them… </i></p><p>Tiso suddenly dropped the flower as if it caught fire in his hands, watching the petals wilt the instant they hit the floor.<i> I’m not… worthy of their gifts. I don’t deserve them, I don’t deserve any of them! </i>He backed away from the pile, whimpering.<i> They trusted me, and I… I… </i></p><p>“I… I killed them…” Tiso whispered. He clutched his head, shaking, as he gazed at the gifts before him. He shut his eyes and curled into a ball, but the memories of his friends, beyond saving, haunted him without remorse. </p><p>“I killed them.” He blubbered, beginning to hyperventilate. “I <i> killed them!” </i></p><p>He opened his eyes and saw the blurry trinkets still sitting where he’d left them, amidst an empty room, in the middle of a lifeless house, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>Tears that had been threatening to fall since he woke up spilled down his face all at once and he lurched forward as a violent sob shook his body. In an instant, all his emotional walls crumbled and he was left exposed, more vulnerable than he’d ever let himself be before. Every feeling; love, hate, affection, grief, everything he had repressed suddenly and utterly consumed his mind. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see. He could only feel.</p><p><i> “I- I’m sorry.” </i>He sobbed harshly, clawing at his chest. He tore his heart to pieces as the weight of his guilt utterly crushed him. <i> "I’msorryI’msorryI’m- I’msorryI—” </i>His words slurred together as he whimpered out desperate, hiccup riddled apologies, his voice shaky and wet. </p><p>Tiso pulled at his hood so hard he could tear it, dragging it over his face in shame. “I couldn’t save you,” he rasped, weeping agonized tears. “You didn’t deserve this, forgive me. Forgive me, forgive me.” </p><p>The ant sobbed despairingly in the familiar yet hopelessly empty room, overcome with more loneliness than he’d ever felt before.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes earlier...</p><p>Cloth’s eyes opened slowly, registering her surroundings with confused eyes. A distant crash made her jump, followed by several smaller crashes. She sat up slightly, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.</p><p>Her eyes led her to one of the abandoned houses nearby.<i> No wait, Tiso lives there now. </i>She reminded herself. Cloth smiled in bittersweet satisfaction.</p><p>She remembered the scared look on his face, and his genuine confusion when he realized they weren’t kicking him out. The house would hopefully help with some of those insecurities. It cemented him as part of the community and would serve as a symbol that they wouldn’t try and get rid of him. </p><p>The noise in Tiso’s house has stopped but either way, she wasn’t worried. It was probably just Ghost causing trouble again. Cloth shook her head goodnaturedly and leaned back against the house to resume her rest.</p><p>
  <i> Wait. </i>
</p><p>Cloth looked to her side, to the house she was leaning on. She was sitting next to the door, which was closed, just as the Siblings had left it when they’d gone home. </p><p><i> When had they left? </i>She would have heard the siblings if they’d left through the door, and the last time Hornet caught Ghost going through the window she scolded them into not doing it again. </p><p>Even so, she got up and checked the windows. All closed, the siblings safe inside. Cloth gazed back at his house.<i> So what was Tiso doing alone in his house to make all that noise? </i></p><p>Cloth decided to brush it off, settling back into her spot.<i> He’s probably just redecorating or something, </i>she thought. He was never the most quiet ant anyways. </p><p>But even after she’d shut her eyes, she couldn’t shake the heavy feeling that had settled in her gut. She sighed and opened her eyes again, scanning Tiso’s new house for anything that looked off. Everything looked fine, but the nagging feeling would not let Cloth rest. With a sigh, she stood up and began walking towards the house. </p><p>Opening the door, she was greeted with a<i> disaster. </i>Chairs tossed around the room, tables flipped over, cushions littered the floor.</p><p>Cloth breathed in sharply. “What happened here…?” She murmured, placing a hand on her club.</p><p>She entered the house cautiously.<i> Where is Tiso? </i>She wondered. He wasn’t among the shambles of the kitchen or living room... <i> Wait, this mess... </i>"Was there an intruder?!” Cloth gasped. She unsheathed her club and held in ready as she advanced further into the house, resolving to find Tiso and get to the bottom of this situation.</p><p>As soon as she hit the top of the stairs she stopped. A small sound emanated from the guest room that made her lower her club. She heard… crying? Cloth looked with concerned confusion at the guest room door, placing her club down beside her to open it.</p><p>The small figure of an ant sat pressed against the wall, clutching his head tightly, muttering and sobbing harshly. Cloth’s distress only grew as the figure began to cough violently, wheezing out what sounded like apologies and names. </p><p>For a moment, Cloth was frozen. She’d never seen Tiso so… broken open. His crying was so painful and sincere, it made her heart squeeze so tight it felt it would burst.<i> What… happened? </i>Cloth wanted to help, she<i> needed </i>to help, to comfort him at least. She took a few uncertain steps towards him, hand extended slightly in a hesitant gesture. </p><p>
  <i> "...Tiso?” </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>